Pine Needles, Mint Chocolate, and Fireplaces
by Gigglesbianca
Summary: The school has the most Veela's it's had in 200 years. Dances are held to find mates. Who is Draco's mate and what other magic does she have? Follow Draco and his mate through ups and downs and see what's next in the sequel I'm working on "New Babies, Werewolves, and Drama".
1. Pride & Prejudice

Chapter 1

It was the sixth year of Hogwarts and I am on the train. Sitting nervously in my cabin I read my favorite book "Pride & Prejudice" it is a muggle book but still a good one. Ever since my parents told me I am part veela and nymph I keep dreaming of a life where I can choose who I end up with. But seeing how Veela's are possessive and have to find mates once they turn 17. Which is in a few weeks, she said in the next few weeks I will be starting the change from witch to veela and nymph, my hair will get blonder and longer. My eyes will get bluer and I will get thinner and curvier. I can't wait. Other changes will happen to like my eye sight and sense of smell and I will generally be more in tune with the world around me. I don't really know what that includes but I hope no one in my house makes fun of me. Luckily I have my own room this year since everyone got to choose their roommates. I got the only room beside the head room that only has one bed. The train finally arrives to Hogwarts. Everyone finishes the feast and Dumbledore gives the same speech he gives every year. Everyone heads to the dorms as the prefects for Slytherin, Theo Nott and I walk the first years to the Slytherin common room, explain about the moving stairs and other magical attributes of the castle. We pass the Golden Trio and I hear a few first year call Granger a Mudblood. I turn around so fast every one stops. "On your own time do what you want but in my presence you will not insult anyone especially The Golden Trio. I recall several times these three have saved one of our own, so you better show some respect!" I say glaring at each student. "I will not tolerate bullying and it doesn't matter that you're in Slytherin, I will take house points away." I say this and realize Nott is staring at me. I look over to Granger, who mouths a thank you. I nod my head slightly in response and continue to the dungeons. Nott does all the talking for the rest of the walk as I walk in quiet contemplation. When we get there we explain about the dorms and go off to our rooms. I sit on my bed which I charmed to look like my room back home with purple walls and a big zebra stripped rug that was purple and neon green sitting in the middle of the room. To match I had a mahogany bed with purple covers with green and zebra stripped pillows. It was the best room ever. I sit on my bed and continue to read "Pride & Prejudice" while waiting for supper.


	2. To Find a Mate

Chapter 2

After hours of reading I went up to the Great Hall. As we all eat Professor Dumbledore gets up with an announcement. "Students I have a very important announcement. There seems to be a rash of Veela's and part Veela's at the school this year so to find their mates we've decided to hold a casual dance every other Friday, once a month we will have a semi-formal dance on the first Friday and on Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day we will hold a formal dance. Also in each class you will learn something about Veela's." he says in his booming voice. I look around trying to hide my excitement. This was the perfect chance to do some much needed shopping. I would have to talk to professor Dumbledore about a trip to hogsmead. Other than that the rest of supper was uneventful. For the next couple of days we are learning everything from signs that someone is a veela to how to take down an attacking veela. Finally it is the first Friday of the month and I have the perfect outfit: a pale pink one shoulder with ruched bodice, a beaded sash under the bodice and beading detail on the strap, it was up 2 inches above my knee. I put on a pair of lace, pale pink, peep toe pumps. I twirled in my room in front of my mirror. Time to do the finishing touches. I put a pale pink eye shadow on with pink eyeliner, a layer of mascara, a light pink blush, and blush pink lipstick with clear lip gloss over it. I get my pale pink clutch. I walk up to the Great Hall. I walk in and everyone is there listening to music. After a few minutes the last of the students came in, Dumbledore walked up to the stage. "Students throughout the night people will be finding their mates. Please get out of the way they will hurt you. The mating starts in 10 minutes in each drink there is a potion that heightens your veela senses, if you have no veela in you the potion has no effect. For now dance, when you feel something go with it we have made rooms for couples each mini dorm has a full size kitchen, a common room and 5 rooms for couples with 2 bath rooms and another room for the babies that every Veela's make with in the first 3 months of mating. It's one room which will change magically based on the people in the dorm. Have fun and good luck!" he says as he gets off stage and the music starts again. After a few minutes of dancing I smell something amazing, it smells like pine needles, mint chocolate, and a burning fireplace. I follow the smell across the room when I hear someone say "what is that amazing smell?" and see someone doing the same thing as me all of a sudden a clearing shows me and Draco Malfoy on opposite sides staring at each other. We walk towards each other. We sniff once more and run at each other and embrace each other. All of a sudden Dumbledore came towards us "congratulations to the first couple of the night. Let the festivities continue!" he says with a twinkle in his eyes. Me and Draco started to dance to Someone Like You by Adele. "You smell like strawberries, lilies, and summer rain." Draco whispers in my ear. "And you smell like pine needles, mint chocolate, and burning fireplaces." I whisper with a smile, my face buried in his neck, oblivious to the others mating around us. We danced for what seemed like minutes but are really hours.


	3. Sunshine

**Chapter 3**

Finally at the end of the night we all notice a list of the veela's that have mated and the rooms they will be in. Holding Draco's hand, we walk over to the list. So far we are the only couple in our dorm, which is behind a portrait of a little girl and boy on a swing on the 5th floor. We slowly walk up the stairs, every time one of the flights is about to move Draco growls at it. We finally get to our dorm the little boy and girl are giggling and whispering to each other. "What would you like the password to be?" the little girl says in a high pitch voice. I look at Draco "how about 'sunshine'?" I suggest. "Whatever you want." he replies with a smile. We look towards the portrait and at the same time say "sunshine." we walk in laughing. "So you're in Slytherin?" Draco asks. "Yes I'm Adrienne Nicole Richards. You can call me Adrie." I say in my usual soft voice. "I'm Draco Alhmanic Malfoy." he says holding out his hand. I put my delicate hand in his and he brings it to his lips with a bow. "So have you come into your veela yet?" Draco asks. "no my birthday is in a few weeks during which I would have been looking for you but now I guess not, plus I'm not just veela and witch, I'm also part nymph." I say. "That's wicked!" Draco exclaims. I giggle at his enthusiasm. I get up and go into the kitchen. I make 2 cups of hot chocolate to bring to the common room. "This is amazing!" Draco says after having a sip. "Thank you." I say up at him through my eyelashes. "So you can cook. What else can you do?" he asks. "Well I can cook, sew, and I don't know what type of nymph I am so I don't know what else I can do." I say. "What do you mean type of nymph?" he asks. "Well there are 4 different types of nymphs: water, forest, air, and fire. With each type we can do different things. For example if I am a Water Nymph I will be able to breath under water, if there's even a little moisture in the air I can turn it into water and control and manipulate it. If I am a Forest Nymph I can grow plants, I can also kill it but these types of nymphs are hunted because we could destroy the world if we kill the oxygen sources. If I am an Air Nymph I can control the weather with my mood and we can also fly a bit. And if I'm a Fire Nymph I can control and manipulate fire, heat, and smoke. But that really doesn't matter since we are veela and if you get us mad enough we can transform but then after the first transformation we can transform at will." I say. Draco just sits there while I explain. I love that someone listens without interrupting for once. "That is fascinating" Draco says. "I'm a bit tired we should go pick our room." I say getting up and levitating our cups into the kitchen. We see two sets of stairs; up one have 5 bedrooms and a bathroom. Up the other stairs there is one very large room and a bathroom. The bathroom near the 5 rooms has 2 sinks a large swimming pool size bath, a large shower; a long counter for what I'm guessing is makeup and hair products due to the large mirror above it. The bathroom is sea foam green with white tiles on the floor. We go to the bedrooms next and peek into each one before we decide on the one farthest from the bathrooms. We choose it and all our things appear in there, the bed is peach color silk sheets and pale green pillows with a few peach colored decorative pillows. The furniture in the room is white. The whole room had a beach side cottage feel to it. It was the perfect room. I go over to the only other door in the room, which was white, which goes nicely with the sand colored walls. I open it to find a large walk in closet. On one side were all my clothes on the other, Draco's. I pick out my favorite Slytherin green nighty with black lace trim. I turn around a see Draco in a pair of loose black silk pajama pants and that was it. I couldn't help but stare at his perfectly chiseled chest and broad shoulders. We smile at each other and get into the bed which is charmed to keep us warm in the winter and cool in the summer. I sleep on my side with Draco's arm thrown over my waist and his head nestled in my neck. We sleep for hours into the next morning. We wake up around 12 in the afternoon. Draco sits at the small table in the kitchen while I cook us some waffles and omelets with bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. I float the plates over to the table after I finish cooking. "Careful," I say, "it's hot." Draco takes a bit of waffle and hums his approval. "Mmhmm this is better than Mimsy's cooking." he says. "Who is Mimsy?" I ask with a spark of jealousy. "Mimsy's the house elf that cooks breakfast." he replies as my jealousy disappears. "Oh well thank you" I say. "I was wondering if you would go on a date with me today. You know to get to know each other." he asks looking nervous. "I'd love to! Why don't you ask Dumbledore?" I say. He finishes eating and goes out of the portrait as I put away the dishes and go to get ready. I go up into the bathroom near our room and find big fluffy towels stacked up. I take off my clothes and get in the bath tub. I swim around for a bit before my shampoo, conditioner, and soaps appear on the side of the tub. As I wash my hair I hear a knock on the bathroom door. "What is it?" I ask knowing it could only be Draco. "Dumbledore said yes. Wear something nice but not as nice as last night." he yells through the door. "Ok" I shout through the door. I finish my bath as quick as I can. I get out and do a quick drying spell. Then I accio my bathrobe and go over to the mirror. I scream at the top of my lungs. Staring back at me is someone with bleach blonde hair not my sandy blonde and ocean clear blue eyes not my dark blue eyes.


	4. Becoming a Veela

Chapter 4

The girl in the mirror looks like me but with different hair and eyes. And my hair flows down my back like a cascading waterfall. Draco burst in the room. "What's wrong?!" he says. I whirl around to face Draco. He stares at me. "Hahaha" he starts laughing. "What! What is so funny?" I ask horrified. "You are starting to come into your veela." he says still chuckling. "For guys we get taller, leaner muscles. For girls their hair gets lighter and more tamed, their eyes get lighter, and they get thinner and curvier." he says. "But I'm not thinner or curvier?!" I say. He comes over and hugs me, smoothing my hair. "This is natural. Be thankful you didn't get thinner or curvier otherwise you won't have any clothes that fit." he says soothingly. "Ok...I'm ok. I have to get ready." I say stepping out of his warm embrace and towards our room. I walk over to the closet and look at all my clothes. I finally pick out pair of washed jeans, a purple camisole under a cream colored knitted poncho shirt with a pair of light brown knee high boots. I take the clothes to the bathroom still in my fluffy blue bathrobe. In the bathroom I put on my makeup and do some spells on my hair. For my hair, I put it all on top of my head in little curls with a few strands framing my face. I look in the mirror and decide that I look great. I walk out and don't find Draco in our room so I go downstairs to the common room where I see Draco on the couch reading a book. "Hello. What book are you reading?" I ask. "Oh I didn't hear you come down," he says getting up from the couch, "it's your book Pride & Prejudice; it's a good book, for a muggle that is." He is wearing a pair of tan kakis and a light blue button up shirt and brown loafers. His hair is not slicked back so it looks sexy and in his eyes. He holds out his arm for me. I hook my arm through his and we walk out the portrait hole. We make our way to the front gate of Hogwarts to apperate to Hogsmead. We get there and Draco leads me down the main street to a little alleyway which had a French bistro feel to it. It has an awning and little tables around the front. "Draco it's beautiful!" I cry with joy. "It's the best restaurant in Hogsmead." he says with a satisfied smile. "Ooh thank you Draco." I say hugging him. "Yes, well, you're welcome. And after lunch we will go shopping and you can get whatever you want." he says with a kiss to my temple. My eyes sparkle at the possibility of going to the book store. We go in and sit down. "Whatever you want Mr. Malfoy and same goes for your lovely companion." says the waiter. "Thank you Jacque I will have the usual." Draco says then turns to me expectantly. "Um, I'll have chicken parmesan." I say with a smile. "And bring us your best wine." Draco adds as the waiter gives us a curt nod and goes to place our orders. The restaurant was charmed to look like the night sky in Paris with the Eiffel Tower in the corner, as if we are really there. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There are fairy lights everywhere. After looking around the place I realize our meals are in front of us. "Oh!" I exclaim. "Bon appetite ma Cheri." Draco says. I am pleasantly surprised that he spoke French. "Ah! Oui, Bon appetite. Parle vous en francis?" I ask. "Oui un petite." he replies. I sit with a smile and dig in. After lunch we go back to the main street and walk arm in arm down the street window shopping. We finally come up to Florish & Blotts and I drag Draco inside. I go straight to the muggle fiction section. After 20 minutes of shopping I get all the works of Jane Austen and all the Sherlock Holmes books. As we leave the store Draco starts asking questions about the books. "Who is Jane Austen?" he asks. "She's a famous muggle writer. She wrote Pride & Prejudice and other books like it." I say. "Ok and who is Sherlock Holmes?" he asks. "He is a fictional character who is a detective that solves crimes with science and observation." I state. "Can I read the books when you're done...just to see if they are any good." he states as he drags me to a jewelry store. "Yes of course Draco. What are we doing here?" I ask. "browsing." he says with a shrug. We look around the store several times with me pointing out things I liked while he held my bags full of books. Some of the things I point out are a ring the has a large emerald in the center with two silver dolphins on either side with mini emeralds for eyes and a row of diamonds outlining the edge, a necklace that was a row of medium sized diamonds and a large emerald teardrop stone hanging in the middle, a pair of teardrop emeralds with little diamonds at the top, and a tennis bracelet with an emerald in-between each diamond. After that we leave for Hogwarts.


	5. Full Veela

Chapter 5

After that weekend much of the next weekends go like that and each time I get more books, it has gotten to the point where Draco has to charm the bookshelf to hold any amount of books. It is the Friday morning in October right before Halloween. I had gone to the little white vanity and sat down. "Merlin's beard!" I exclaim. I have grown over night into my full veela body. I have curves like no other and my breast grew at least 2 cup sizes. I have the tinniest waist ever. Draco rushes out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel loosely hanging around his waist. His eyes bug out of his head. I must look silly in the green lace nighty that was tightly stretched across my breast and now so short I could almost see the bottom of my butt. He went back in the bathroom and didn't come out for quite some time. When he comes out I go in and take a quick shower before wrapping a towel around me only to realize that I have no clothes that fit. I walk out still dripping wet to find Draco on the bed reading. I clear my throat. He looks up and his eyes bug out again. "I seem to have a problem." I say. "And," he squeaks then clears his throat, "and what is the problem?" "I have no clothes that fit." I say. He walks over to the closet and pulls out an old pair of black sweat pants and his old jersey. "Oh dear it seems I'll have to go without underwear as I seem to have out grown those too." I say as I take the clothes to the bathroom. After I put them on I put all my clothes into a bag to donate to charity. "I'm off to go buy new clothes once I fire talk to my mother." I say going to the fire place in the common room. I take the flu powder and stick my head in to my mother's study. "Ah Adrienne! How is school dear?" she asked. "Well mother, but it seems I have grown into my veela body fully." I say. "Oh dear that's wonderful if not a bit early. Most come into it a week or two before their birthday where as you seem to have come into it 3 weeks early." she says. "yes well I am about to ask Dumbledore if I can go shopping today and be excused from classes seeing as there is a dance tonight and I have nothing to wear and seeing as I do not wish to pull Draco from his studies I was calling to ask if you could come with me?" I ask. "Oh yes dear I would love to I will contact Dumbledore as you finish getting ready." she say. "Yes mother well contact me when you find out then I'll meet you at the gates to Hogwarts." I say as I tell he good bye. I walk back up to our room and finish getting ready. Draco has finally gotten out of bed and was finishing up as I walk in. "I'm most likely going shopping with mother today so I will see you tonight." I say. "Ok well I'll pay for anything you want." he says as he goes over to the dresser and pulls out a wizard's equivalent of an I.O.U. Which was a piece of paper that read: **I Draco Malfoy, give Adrienne Nicole Richards permission to use my tabs at any store she enters. If there is no tab please start one.** He handed the piece of paper to me. "Thank you Draco." I say as I put my hair in a messy bun and put some light make up on. I walk down to the common room just as my mother fire calls me. "Ah dear there you are Dumbledore has said yes to a shopping trip. I will meet you at the gate in a second. Ta ta." she says before leaving. I walk out and through the halls realizing that everyone is staring at me. I speed up my steps as I make my way to the gates. When I get there I run towards my mother. "Darling! You look gorgeous!" she says hugging me tight. "But whatever are you wearing?" she asks taking a good look at me. "My mate, Draco's, old sweat pants and jersey." I say blushing. "Oh that's right you found your mate. You must tell me about him let's go." she says. We apperate to Hogsmead and make our way to mothers favorite shop. "Ah! Cecilia it seems my daughter has reached full veela early we need new everything." she says to the shop lady. We sit in the waiting area as Cecilia gets the sample book. "So tell me about Draco!" mother says excitedly. "Well his name is Draco Malfoy..." "Darling a Malfoy very good even if we don't agree with their views you will never be poor." mother says interrupting me. "Yes well anyway he is so sweet and caring. And he loves me." I say with a faraway look. "Well has he proposed yet? Because if he hasn't he has to I mean you only have one month left to get pregnant before you both die of sadness." she says. "But mother he's a gentleman we have yet to have sex." I say. "Oh well that won't do we will get a nightie and you will try tonight. I will not have my daughter die." she says with her hands on her hips as she stands up. "Mother we will do it when we feel right." I say exasperated. Just the Cecilia came over. "Ah yes the book." mother says taking the enchanted book in her hands. "Show me a tap measurer." she says opening a book and pulling out a tape measure. "Now show me a notepad and pencil." she says again pulling them out of the book. She takes all my measures and writes them down. She turns to the front page and writes in my measures in to program the book. After the book analyzes the measures the book disappears and racks full of clothes my size appears. I go through the whole rack trying on every item. Once we are done we go to pay. "Now how will you pay the bill?" Cecilia asks. "Does Draco Malfoy have a tab here?" I ask. "Mrs. Malfoy does." Cecilia says. "Here is a note from Draco Malfoy." I say handing her Draco's note. "Oh dear he's letting you use his tab how thoughtful." mother says. "Oh yes he is so very nice." I say as we leave the shop to go to the next one. The day went like this until lunch time where we stop at a small cafe and I tell mother about me and Draco's first romantic date. "Oh and mother the lights were so beautiful and it was like we really were in Paris." I say. "Oh how sweet your father did something like that for me but he took me to a restaurant that looked like Italy since I missed home so very much while in school." she says with a smile. After lunch we go to several other stores, and then go back to the school with bags in our arms. We walk to the front door and find Draco there waiting for us. "Oh Draco there is still 30 minutes left to classes what are you doing here?" I ask. "it's my free period and I thought I would wait for you and help you with your bags." he says taking the bags out of mothers hands and shrinking them to fit his pocket and caring mine up the stairs into the main hall. We walked up to our room and I say the password and walk in. Me and mother go up to the room and wait as Draco puts down the bags and un-shrinks the ones in his pocket.


	6. The First Bite

Chapter 6

After he leaves me and mother start to put the clothes away. "Well he certainly is handsome and a gentleman." mother says. "Yes well I love him for more than his looks." I say. "Of course honey he is your veela mate. You will always love him and his happiness is the most important thing to you just like it is for him." she says condescendingly. "Well mother in a few hours we will go to dinner then get ready for the dance, so I'm going to freshen up please excuse me I hope you will not mind if I do not show you the door." I say. "Of course not I know you just want to look good for your mate." she says with a wink before she leaves. I walk towards the bathroom with a towel and my clothes for the evening. After a long warm shower I do a quick drying spell and put on my new favorite pair of skinny jeans, a flow-y white peasant top, and a pair of white ballet flats. I put my hair in a simple bun with a few curls framing my face. My makeup was simple and neutral. I walk down to the common room to find Draco reading away. I sit on the other end of the couch putting my feet in his lap. Absently, he starts tracing little patterns on my exposed ankle. I started getting a feeling in my stomach, like a warm summer day with a light breeze on the beach having ice cream. I hadn't noticed until now that my breathing was getting heavier and Draco was no longer reading the book but was now staring at me with a look of desire. He slipped his hand further up the outside of my leg to my exposed arm making the same pattern as before. Then slowly he leaned in. I know realized that I too am leaning towards him. He moved in just an inch more, our lips almost touching. As he leaned in all the way he whispered "I love you" and before I could calculate what was happening he was on top of my with his lips mashed against mine. It was the roughest, most gentle kiss I had ever experienced. His tongue moving against my lower lip asking for entrance. I slowly opened my mouth peeking my tongue out. Then I explore the inside of his mouth as he explores mine, memorizing every detail. It's at this point I realize his shirt is off and I decide to explore his body with my hands. I move them over his abs to his biceps. Finally I spread my legs and hook my feet behind his legs while my hand grabs the nap of his neck trying to pull him closer. I can feel his arousal through our pants as he grabs one of my breasts from under my shirt and massages it with gentleness and at the same time great vigor. I finally decide to remove my shirt and break away long enough to pull my shirt from over my head. Then we are back together kissing like it's the last day on earth. He slowly trails down my neck sucking on my pulse I feel something pinch my. "Ow!" I exclaim pulling back a little to see that his incisors are longer and pointed. I then feel my teeth and they too are longer and pointed. "What's going on?" I ask. "We are preparing to mark each other. It is part of the mating of Veela's" Draco says. "Wait what?" I say knowing I'm killing the mood and thinking that I really should have gone to the library to read up on Veela's and their habits. "When a veela gets turned on its incisors will grow to bit its mate. This process is called 'The Marking'. After 'The Marking' the veela will take their mate sexually that is to not only clam their soul but their body. That's all I really know and that's just for male Veela's. You would have to go to the library for what happens to female Veela's." he explains to me. "Oh" I say.


	7. Marry Me

Chapter 7

I look at the time and realize that we have missed dinner. So I go to the kitchen and make a quick meal of pasta and salads. After eating I go up to change into my dress for the evening which is a white short, strapless dress that was 6 inches above my knee with a fringed skirt and embellished waistline. The upper part of the dress looks like a thin piece of fabric wrapped around my body. The lower part looked like I was just wearing feathers. I decided to wear a pair of simple diamond studs that matched a diamond choker necklace that snaked around my neck and down to the top of my cleavage. I mean it looked literally like a snake the tip at my cleavage had to small emerald eyes and was in the shape of a snakes head. I put on a pair of simple white pumps that make my legs look a mile long. I also did simple white eye shadow with white liquid eyeliner that went out like Egyptian use to wear it and some pink lipstick. I pulled my hair half up into a bun and curl the rest then pull all the curls to above the bun and pinned them up to look like how the Greek goddesses wore it. Giving it a once over in the mirror I go down stairs to meet Draco in the common room. He was looking out the window, when he turned towards me his jaw dropped. I blush and look away shyly. "You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen." he says taking my hand and tucking it in his arm as we made our way to the dance. When we get there we go straight to the dance floor. Draco starts to slowly spin me around the floor. People where finding their mates all around us but I didn't notice any of it as Draco looks at me with eyes full of love and desire. After several dances we went over to the punch bowl. "Excuse me students but it seems that all that will mate tonight have. That is all continue the fun." Dumbledore says. Draco pulls me back to the dance floor and we continue to dance. "Adrienne I think you are the most amazing, intelligent, insightful, beautiful, funny, caring person I know. I love you more than life." he says before he gets down on one knee. He pulls out a small box, everyone has formed a circle around us, and he opens the box and inside is the ring I saw in the store on the first date, the one with the large emerald in the center with 2 dolphins on each side with tiny emerald eyes and diamonds outlining each dolphin on a white gold band. There was a collective of gasps in the Great Hall. "Oh Draco! Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I say. He gets up as he puts the ring on. I lunge into his arms. He tilts me back and kisses me senseless. "Draco I love you so much!" I say.


	8. New Roomies

Chapter 8

Finally it was the end of the night; we went over to the board to see if we have any new roommates. Harry and Luna plus Blaise and Ginny. We find them. "Congratulations Harry, Luna, Blaise, and Ginny we are your roommates. We will show you to the dorm; it's on the fifth floor." I say. "I really didn't know Luna was a veela." Harry says. "Oh yes I am." Luna says in a dreamy voice. "Well I didn't know Blaise was a veela either." Ginny says. "Yes most Slytherin's are veela or part veela. How do you think Blaise's mum keeps getting husband and they keep dying. Veela's are poisonous when kissing non-mates." Draco says. "Oh I thought Blaise's mum was just a killer." Ginny says laughingly. "Really now is that any way to talk about your future mother-in-law?" Blaise jokes. We finally get up to the fifth floor. We walk down the hall to the portrait of the little girl and boy. "Hello Adrienne!" the little girl says with a smile. "Hello Sally" I say having learned her name and have had many conversation over the months. "Oh are these the new roommates?" Sally asks. "Yes we have 2 more couple but they haven't found each other yet. This is Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Blaise Zabini. Well the password is 'Sunshine'." I tell them as the portrait swings open. "I love the password." Luna says. "Yes well up those stairs on the left are the future babies' room and a bathroom built for babies. And on the right are 5 bedrooms and a bathroom. At the top the first door is the most amazing bathroom ever...it's huge, the bath could pass for a swimming pool. Then the 5 bedroom. Me and Draco took the furthest one down the hall take whichever of the other 4 you would like each room has a floo system connected to the infirmary and the babies' room. Have fun I'll make us some snacks and we can get to know each other." I say as they run upstairs. I go into the kitchen as Draco takes a sit at the table. "So are you ok with Potter, Weaslette, and Lovegood as roommates?" I ask knowing the history with them. "Yes I'm with Blaise and you so I guess I can learn to like them especially with the Weaslette as Blaise's mate." Draco says as I set down a cup of hot coco as I continue to cook. "Well thanks mate and isn't this just the most domestic looking thing you've ever seen Ginny?" Blaise says with his arm around Ginny. "Oh quite it's so nice to see Draco not insulting my family and our friends." Ginny says with a laugh. I chuckle as they sit and I give them some hot coco too. "This is amazing!" Ginny says after a sip. "Thank you." I say. "I guess we will be having dinner at your house in the future." Blaise says. "Oh yes mother will love that!" Draco says. "Oh honey no offense but I wanted to live in my family's old summer home we don't use anymore, it's in France and just the most beautiful place ever, its right outside of Paris and a French Diagon Ally." I say as Harry and Luna walk in. "what is?" Harry asks. "The house I want Draco and me to live in." I say. "Mother won't like it but whatever you'd like darling." He says offering Luna his sit as he gives me a kiss on the check. "Thank you Draco." Luna says with a smile. "No point sitting as we will need more room so let's take this into the common room." I say levitating the snacks and drinks out into the common room including a charmed pot with hot coco that not only kept it warm but refilled when it got low. We all sit around the common room getting to know each other. Draco found out that Harry and he have more in common than they thought. We finally all went up around 12. "Adrienne that was a wonderful snack and I think we will all get along smashingly." says Draco. "Well nymphs have a pheromone that makes everyone like us so that's no problem for me." I say walking into my closet and put on my black silk nightie. I walk out and Draco has desire in his eyes again. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me close. "Come here sexy." he says with a smirk. He kisses me the way we did earlier. He pushes me onto the bed as he gets on top. His tongue exploring my mouth. Before I knew it he was just in his boxers and me in my lace undies. He rips my undies off and I push his boxers down with my feet. Before I can register what's going on he is positioning himself at my entrance. As he pushes in I let out a cry. "Oh my good I'm so sorry I didn't know this would be your first time!" Draco says starting to pull out. "No don't," I say, "I just need to adjust. Don't move" I say holding him close. We lay like that for a minute. Finally I give him the ok. He slowly starts to pump in and out of me. After hours of love making we fall asleep in each other's arms.


	9. The First Pregnancy

Chapter 9

In the morning I wake up with the worst feeling ever. I run out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. When I get there I through open the door to the toilet and fall in front of it and throw up. I continue spewing up nothing but fluids for several minutes until I pass out on the floor. After a while I hear someone yell Draco's name. "Draco! Draco comes quickly!" someone yells. I fall back into blackness again. Finally I wake up to bright lights and a white room. "Huh" I murmur. "Oh thank god you're up!" I hear Draco shouts. "Quite yelling." I say trying to sit up. "Ah Miss Richards you're finally up." I hear Miss Poppy say. "What happened?" I ask groggily. "Well Blaise was going to the bathroom and found you passed out on the floor, came and got me. Then I took you to the infirmary." Draco explains. "Oh madam Poppy what's wrong with me?" I ask. "Well Miss Richards it seems you are pregnant because of being part Veela and part Nymph you will come along farther than normal wizard which is 7 months I'm guessing you'll be ready in 6 month." Miss Poppy says. "Oh wow so I'm pregnant." I say thinking I have to tell my mother. "What are you thinking about Adrienne?" Draco asks. "Draco if I write a letter can you send it to my mother?" I ask. "Of course darling." Draco says. "Madam, can I please have some paper and a quill?" I ask. "Yes of course." Poppy says leaving and returning with some paper and a quill. "Thank you." I say.

Dear Mother,

I have very good news. Draco proposed to me last night at the dance. And this morning I found out I am pregnant. And because of my Veela blood and Nymph blood the duration of my pregnancy will be 6 months. So each trimester will last 2 months. I hope to hear from you soon.

With Love,

Your Daughter

"Here you go" I say giving the letter to Draco. Draco runs out to mail the letter. He came back about 20 minutes later. "I'm sorry I left you for so long!" he says throwing himself at my bed. "That's another thing Miss Richards; your mate will become overprotective if he too is a Veela." Poppy says. "I see that." I say with a chuckle. Just than Blaise, Ginny, Harry and Luna run in the infirmary. "Are you ok?" Ginny asks. "Yes Ginny but I have some good news!" I say still sitting up in the bed. "What is it?" Luna asks dreamily. "Well...I'm pregnant!" I say with a smile. "Oh my god!" they all yell. "What is going on?! Why is my daughter doing in the infirmary?" my mother says bursting in the doors. "Mother! What are you doing here?" I ask. "My daughter is pregnant, I wanted to congratulate her but she was not in her room so I found out you were here. So why are you here?" she asked hand on her hip. "Well I had a bit of morning sickness and passed out on the bathroom floor." I say. "Oh my poor baby!" she cries out as she hugs me to her. "Mother I'm fine now!" I say starting to not be able to breath. "Mrs. Richards my I speak to you in my office?" I hear Dumbledore say not realizing he came in the room. "Of course headmaster." she says getting up with as much grace and aristocratic air as possible. "Darling, get some rest please. I will be back later." mother says as she leaves. "Ok everyone out Adrienne needs some sleep." Madam Poppy says ushering everyone out but Draco. "Adrie are you sure you're ok?" Draco asks. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." I say. I move over and pat the spot next to me. He climbs on the bed and holds me close. We fall asleep like that and wake up hours later.

We go back up to our dorm and sit on the couch watching the fire. Our friends slowly come in and sit with us. "So have you thought about names? I always like Rochester for a boy." Luna says. "I haven't thought about it." I say. Draco squeezes my hand. For the next couple of weeks went the same, go to class, eat dinner in our dorm, and each couple cuddle in front of the fire place talking. I was about 3 weeks pregnant and still not showing. Madam Poppy says that'd normal but it was bothering me. Finally it was Friday and time for the Halloween dance. We go to the dance Draco as a Greek God in white and red toga. And I went as a Greek Goddess in a white, short, one shoulder dress with gold sequin accents on the one shoulder and waist. Everyone was raving over everyone else's costume. At the end of the night we had all of our dorm mates which now include Hermione Granger with Theodore Nott and Ron Weasley with Pansy Parkinson. We could all tell Hermione was not happy being "paired off". Neither was Ron. We all decide to get to know each other better. So I make some of my infamous hot coco. We sit by the fire and talk about everything. Ginny then stands up. "I have an announcement everyone" she says waiting for our attention. Once she has it she goes on, "I'm pregnant!" she squeals. I get up and hug her. "Congratulations Ginny!" I say. Before anyone else can say anything Ron erupts. "What!" he shouts. "I'm going to kill you Zabini!" he says lunging for him. Ginny steps in the way and Ron ends up knocking her over. Then Blaise turns full veela. His wings spread out to nine feet long bat looking wings, his teeth turn to fangs, claws replace his nails and he turns into a blueish gray creature that looks like its part bird and part bat. He jumps in front of Ginny and growls at Ron. This then makes Pansy go full veela and jump in front of Ron. I decide to step in. "stop!" I yell before I get push out of the way. Draco jumps up just in time to catch me. He set me on the couch and rises. Then he grows bat like wings that are 12 feet long, his claws grow out further than anyone else's, and his fangs are almost down to his chin. He does the loudest growl ever silencing everyone. Blaise and Pansy change back to normal. Draco is still in his veela form staring them down with his now all black eyes. I get up and put my hand on his shoulder. He instantly calms down. When he is done going back to his human form he is still angry. "If you ever hurt Adrie again I will not hesitate to kill you." he growls out before picking me up and carrying us back into our room. We go to sleep hugging with the baby bump in the middle. We woke up the next morning before anyone else. I decide to make breakfast. I make eggs and toast, waffles, pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice. The first two people down are Ron and Harry. "Good morning boys!" I say. "Good morning Richards." Ron says. "Please call me Adrie. We are living together after all." I say. "I made breakfast for everyone" I say floating all the plates, cups, and silver wear to the table. The boys started shoving food in their mouth as Ginny and Blaise come down. "Here Ginny I made a plate for you with extra food since you're eating for 2 now." I say handing her a large plate of food. Finally once everyone was down I started eating too. After we ate we got ready for classes. I put on a tan, 3/4 sleeve polo with a forest green skirt and brown gladiator sandals. I put on a pair of large brown sun glasses and walk out of the room the same time the other girls do. Pansy is wearing a teal blue tank top dress with a wide brown belt and tan pumps caring a brown messenger bag. Ginny is wearing a dark purple turtle neck with no sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans and black ankle boots with spiked heels. Hermione is wearing a pale yellow tank top with a brown jacket, a pair of dark washed flare jeans and gold flats. Luna is wearing a grey pencil skirt and matching suit jacket with feather trim with a blush pink tank top, grey peep toe pumps, caring a large blush pink purse with a large rose made out of the same material. We walk down the stairs and the boys all turn and stare. "Blimey Pansy when did you get hot?" Ron says. Ginny walks up and hit the back of Ron's head. "Bloody hell Ginny what was that for?" he asks. "For being a git." Ginny says walking over to Blaise. "You look stunning" Theo says kissing Hermione's hand. She blushes so much she looks like Weasley hair.


	10. More Roomies and a Pregnancy

Chapter 10

We walked to our first class of the day, potions. We sit down pairing up. Me with Pansy, Ginny with Hermione, Ron with Harry, Blaise with Draco, and Luna with Theo. 5 minutes in and I felt a little light headed. I sat in my chair to try and calm down. After 5 more minutes I could hold on anymore and fell out of my set as I felt something warm and wet I blacked out. Then the weirdest thing happened, it was like I could see my body lying there and the whole class. I think I read about it, it's called astral projection. I watched as Draco and Snape ran towards me. "Adrie! Adrie! Adrie wake up!" Draco yells shaking me. That's when I noticed all the blood. _Oh god! The baby! Somebody help the baby!_ I try telling them but they couldn't hear me. "You get Poppy!" Snape barks at Pansy. I watch as Pansy runs from the room. Draco goes to lift me but Snape stops him. "No. It might not be safe to lift her." he says. All our friends come towards me and Draco goes partial veela. His wings are so large the almost hit the chalkboard. "BACK!" he growls out. Snape comes over with a potion for me and Draco throws him against a wall effectively knocking Snape out. Thinking he's going to hurt someone else I try my best to talk to him. _Draco! Draco! Stop you're going to hurt someone._ His bat like ears twitch. Then he looks at where I was, not seeing me but hearing me. He instantly calms down. Just then Madam Poppy rushes in. "Out of the way" she says pushing people aside. She bends down and levitates me up into the hall. I feel a tug and follow. She levitates me all the way to the infirmary. I watched as she worked over me Draco sitting by my bed holding my hand. After an hour or so I felt myself pulled up. I crash through the ceiling without breaking the glass. As I'm pulled up I start flipping out. Then there is a bright light and I think I'm dying. I open my eyes and I'm in a white room. "My child it's so good to finally meet you." a girl with golden hair and blue eyes says. "Who are you?" I ask staring at her beauty until I notice large white feathered wings. "Bloody hell you're an angel!" I exclaim. "Not just any angel, I'm St. Valeria. I'm the angel that came down and mated with every type of nymph to make one perfect nymph." she explained. "Then why am I here?" I ask. "Well you see it didn't quit work so every 50 years an Angel Nymph is born. These Angel Nymphs are the perfect mix of Wood Nymph, Water Nymph, Sky Nymph, Fire Nymph, and Angel. It has been 50 years and the blood line has found you. But you also have veela blood which comes when your 16 whereas your nymph blood doesn't come until your 20 which is why I must age you a bit. You won't change much you will only grow in height and weight a little and your hair will get longer. The reason I must do this is because in the first year of turning veela you must have a child or die of sadness but your nymph blood won't let it last because you can't stay pregnant until your 20 so I will speed up your age a little.". She says before I fall back to the ground and into my body. I wake up just as I start to glow. I float out of my bed just as my mother runs in. All different colors start to shot out of my body and then I feel something heavy on my back. As I float back down to the ground I see that I now have large white wings. The wings are almost as big as Draco's veela wings. "Oh my baby what happened?" my mother asks. "I passed out and saw St. Valeria and she explained that in order to have a child and not die of sadness I have to come into my nymph blood early so she sped up the aging process a bit." I say. "Who is St. Valeria?" my mother asks. "She's the angel who mated with all the nymphs." I say. "Oh my gods! Honey, are you an Angel Nymph?" my mother's eye open wide. "Yes mom." I say. "So is the baby ok?" Draco finally cuts in and asks. "No. It's gone." I say deflating from the happiness of getting my nymph blood. Then I start crying and lie back on the bed with my wings wrapping around me. "I'm sorry dearie...if you want to go back to your dorm you can." Poppy says. I don't move so Draco picks me up and caries me back to our dorm my wings opening a little to wrap him up too. We got to the dorm and Draco goes straight to our room. A couple minutes later friends start to come to the door but I don't respond. Draco leaves to talk to them. A few minutes later he comes back and lies down with me.


	11. Black Outs, Angel Nymphs, and Miscar

Chapter 11

For several days I lay in bed crying or staring off into space. I hear people try to talk to me but it's no use. After a few more days I tried to astral project again to see if it was one of my powers that came with the transformation. After a few hours I got it. I astral project myself to the living area and watch as everyone talks. Draco looks like hell which of course I didn't notice before. "What should I do? She's not eating or talking. I don't think she even realizes I'm there half the time. I'm upset over the baby too but I'm more upset over her lack of response." Draco says. "It's going to be ok. She just lost her baby and Veela's are very aggressive creatures who only love family but when they do it's with fierceness like nothing else." Blaise says patting Draco's back. Then I notice Draco is shaking, crying. I can no longer watch and go back to my body. About 15 minutes later Draco comes in with red rimmed eyes. "Adrie?" he asks hesitantly. I look over at him. His face lights up at such a little response. "Adrie I know it's only been a couple days but you need to get up and move on." he says. Finally my wings go back into me. I sit up and Draco is instantly by my side. He takes my hand and helps me to my feet. I shuffle along as he leads me to the den where all our friends are waiting. "Hi Adrie...how are you?" Ginny asks coming up and putting her arm around me. I just look at her. "She isn't talking but what we say is apparently being acknowledged." Draco says guiding me to a chair. I sit there unmoving. I shift my eyes around to everyone and they are all staring at me. "Darling you need to say something." Draco says. I just look at Draco. "Hun do you want some tea?" Hermione says. I shake my head. It took another day for me to leave the dorm but even then I walk out on Friday in a dress with velvet blood red body and black see through long sleeves and a long trim, fishnet stockings and thigh length black velvet boots with spiked heels. And when I go outside I wear a cashmere cape. Everyone stares at me, not use to seeing me in dark clothes. After the day Dumbledore comes to our dorm. I still had yet to talk. "Miss Richards how are you doing?" he asked sitting down next to me. "She's not talking, sir." Draco says. I see a twinkle in his eye. _Hello Miss Richards._ My eyes widen. _Did he just talk to me in my head?_ I think to myself. _Yes indeed Miss Richards._ He replies in my head. _How can you do this?_ I ask. _Simple my dear we both are part Angel Nymph. _He states. _But I thought there was only one every 50 years?_ I ask. _You forget dear, I'm over 200 years old I've seen 4 Angel Nymphs._ He says_. So why am I an Angel Nymph if no one in my family was ever an Angel Nymph?_ I ask. _Because the angel St. Valeria picks someone who is destined to do great things. I for example was the first to stand up to Voldemort._ He explains. _But what can I do?_ I ask. _That is what I cannot wait to see. Once everyone knows what you are you will be the most famous witch in the world._ He says with a smile. _Sir...I don't want to be famous I am going to be Draco Malfoy's wife; I will get enough attention as it is._ I say. _Very well if that is what you wish. He says as he gets up and is about to leave. Oh and Adrienne, do talk soon Draco is getting so worried. Look at him he's paler than normal, not as groomed, and has dark circles under his eyes._ He says as he steps through the door. I look up and see that he is right. Draco's hair is messy up and looks greasier than normal, his eyes looked hallow and dark. I get up and walk over to Draco. "Draco?" I say. He picks me up in a hug. Everyone is awe struck. He kisses me hard and picks me up spinning me around. He looks at me after he puts me down. "Let's get married!" he says. "What?" I ask. "This winter break in the gardens of Malfoy Manor we can get married." he says light shining in his eyes. "Ok" I say with a smile. Ginny and Pansy squeal. "I will write to mother." Draco says. I decide to write to my mom also.

Dear Mother,

As you know I had a miscarriage due to not being full Nymph yet. Now that I am I will have a child soon, but before I have a child I need to marry. This is why over winter break I will be having my wedding. I am just now talking again and Draco was so thrilled that he suggested we have the wedding soon. Please try and schedule a time to meet with Lady Malfoy and me to talk about the wedding. See you soon.

Love,

Your Daughter

I get my owl and send it to my mom the same time Draco does. About 10 minutes later the fireplace glows green and my mom steps through. "Oh darling your finally talking!" she says hugging me showing unusual care in public. "Hello mother." I say. The next second the fireplace glows green again. This time a petite lady with blonde hair walked out in emerald robes. "Mother." Draco greets. "Hello my dragon." she says kissing his check. "Mother this is Adrienne Richards and her mother." he says taking my hand. "Ah my dragons dark angel!" she says kissing both checks. "Hello Lady Malfoy I'm Julia Richards." my mother says. "Yes I have looked you up once I found out who my dragon was marrying." she says. "you are married to Devine Richards, you are a stay at home mother while your husband does 2 jobs, head of the mystical creature division of the ministry and a CEO of a big company in the muggle world. Though I don't know why. You are a water nymph and your husband is a veela. You have a pet dog named Luis. And a son named Oliver. What I couldn't find and want to know is why your name, your husband names, and your son's name are all nice things like, youthful, divine, and beauty. But you named you daughter Adrienne which means dark. Why?" she says before my mother could say anything. "She was born a month early due to the fact that she was born with the cord wrapped around her neck. Naturally in the wizard world she would die so to prevent that we went to a community of water nymphs and they have special magic that saved her so as she was being born, we noticed her eyes were black and had black hair. So we named her dark in French." my mother explains finally able to talk. Draco was crying after hearing this story. "My mate almost died before I could save her!" he says holding me. "Draco darling this explains those nights as a child were you cried without stop. Your veela must have known something was wrong." his mother says. "Oh you've loved my daughter before you knew her!" my mother cries hugging us. "Honestly this display of affection is unnecessary." Lady Malfoy says. We pull apart.


	12. The Loud Silence

Chapter 12

"So let's get down to business. Boys may leave. Girls please stay." Mother says shooing the boys out of the room. "So Adrienne, have you given any thought to the wedding?" Lady Malfoy asks. "Not much Ma'am I know I want all my dorm mates to be in the wedding but I have yet to decide who the Maid of Honor is." I say. "Yes well no matter. We must find your dress then everything else will revolve around It." she says. "We will ask Dumbledore if this weekend we can find a dress." mother says getting up. "Yes a wonderful idea dress shopping then lunch and tea." Lady Malfoy says also standing up and going through the fire before my mom. I sat down thinking about everything when Ginny came over with a cup of tea and handed to me. "Thank you" I say quietly. "So what are you going to do for your wedding?" Pansy asks. "Well I guess have it in the garden like Draco says." I say. "Well what kind of dress do you want?" Hermione asks. "I don't really know maybe something lace." I say. "That sounds lovely for a winter wedding." Hermione says. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." I say walking up the stairs to our room. I go into the closet and get out a pink silk nightie that hugs my body. I crawl into bed, curl up and fall asleep_. Hello Adrienne. Voldemort! Yesssss Adrienne. What do you want? You of coursssssse. Me? Yesssssss, I want you to come to the dark side. Why? Simple, you are the mosssssst powerful being in the world. It would be a great honor to join me and my followerssssss and when we win you would not have to die. But I don't want to be on any side. Too bad, you are marrying Draco and all the Malfoy'ssssss are on my ssssside. You will have no choice in the matter. Come to me and live._ I wake up with a start. I look out the window as the sun starts to rise. I let my angel wings come out as I fly outside. The cool air caressing my cheeks. I land on one of the towers and watch the sun rise. Once the sun rises I start to hear people getting out of bed. I fly back to my room and land on the floor just as Draco gets up. "Good morning Adrie." he says rubbing his eyes. "Good morning Draco" I say. "What are you doing up so early?" he asks. "I woke up and decided to go for a fly and watch the sun rise." I say. "Oh well are you ready to go shopping with mother, your mother, and our friends?" he asks. "Yes I suppose let me change and get ready." I say going into the closet and getting my outfit for the day and heading to the bath room.


	13. Wedding Plans and Nightmares

Chapter 13

After I shower I change into a grey turtle neck with a cream wool poncho, a pair of blue skinny jeans, tan high heeled knee high boots. I meet the girls down in the living area. We walk down to the great hall and great Lady Malfoy and Mother. "Hello dear you look much better!" mother says giving me a kiss on each cheek. "I'm fine." I say. "Hello my dragon's dark angel." Lady Malfoy says giving me a tight smile. "Good morning Lady Malfoy." I say with a slight nod. "Oh dear please call Narcissa." she says. "Thank you Lady-er, Narcissa." I say as we head to the gate. _Good luck with the dress dear._ I hear Dumbledore say as I look at his tower window winking at me. We apperate to Hogsmead. We go to Madam Malkins Dress Boutique (Madam Malkins owns every clothes store in Hogsmead). "Ah Madam Malfoy right on time!" Madam Malkins says. "On time?" I ask. "Yes I made an appointment." Narcissa says. "But it takes forever to make an appointment. How did u get an appointment?" mother asks. "I have had a standing appointment since Draco was born that when he turned veela Madam Malkins has a slot open each day for when his mate decides to go shopping." Narcissa says. "Thank you ma'am" I say. "Now dear what were you thinking you want for a dress?" Madam Malkins asks. "Well I want an A-line dress and I want it to be lace." I say. "Ok dear." Madam Malkins says as she waves her wand over a large look book. "Tap your wand over each picture and the dress will appear." she says handing me the book and walking us over to the dressing room. We sit flipping through the book picking dress after dress but nothing seemed right. At some point Luna held up an A-line dress with high Elizabethan collar and princess sleeves the skirt was pleated. "Oh Luna...it's a nice dress but it's not really me." I say with a smile. We put the dress back. Then I see the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen. It was a tank top, A-line dress all in lace with a high neckline that went across the collar bone, a princess waist, with a chapel train. The skirt looked layered and there was a silk and lace sash around the rib cage area with an old fashion pendent in the center. It was gorgeous. I taped on it with my wand and when I put it on it felt as if it wasn't there it was so light. I felt as if I floated around. I came out of the dressing room and mother gasped. "Oh! Dear it looks wonderful!" she exclaims. "You look like a true Malfoy now." Narcissa says. "Thanks" I say. We then order the dress and go to the accessories area. I got a diamond tennis bracelet with one large emerald in the center and a matching necklace and a pair of emerald studs with diamonds bordering the large stone. Then I got little lace gloves. Then we left the shop with purchases in hand and went to the tea shop. "Hi what can I get you ladies today?" asks the waitress. "A round of jasmine tea and cucumber sandwiches." Narcissa says. We sip our tea in silent except for mother and Narcissa who talk about wedding plans. We finish and start walking to the apperation point. I spot a green thing out of the corner if my eye. I stop and look at a gorgeous floor length emerald green dress with black lace back and cap sleeves. I go into the shop without waiting for my friends. "Excuse me miss, may I see 3 of that dress in their sizes." I say pointing to Pansy, Hermione, and Luna. The lady goes into the back and comes out with 3 dresses. Pansy, Hermione, and Luna try them on. While we wait for them to come out we look around the shop. "Excuse me but do you have the same dress in cream color instead of green?" I ask. The shopkeeper goes in the back again and brings out what I request. I ask Ginny to put it on. "So you've decided on Ginny as your Maid of Honor?" Mother asks. "Yes. She was the first girl in the dorm besides me." I say waiting. Finally they all come out. They all look amazing. I turn to the shopkeeper and order them all. "Do you know who will be the flower girl and ring bearer?" Narcissa asks. "No not really." I say. "How about your brother as ring bearer and your 3 and 5 year old cousins, Abrielle and Meagan, as flower girl?" mother says. "That sounds good." I say. "Ma'am do you sell flower girl dresses too?" I ask. "Yes in that back left corner." she says pointing. I go over and spot a cute cream color dress with emerald green sash. I also find the suits in the store and order a cream suit with white shirt and emerald green tie and a pair of brown shoes for my brother. We buy everything and go back to Hogwarts.


	14. Wedding Shopping

Chapter 14

We go back to our dorm and put all our outfits away. Then we meet back in the living area where the boys have now taken their seats. I sit on Draco's lap. "How was your trip?" Draco asks. "Fine we got all our clothes and I have picked out my side of the wedding party." I say. "That's good what have you decided?" he asks. "Ginny is my Maid of Honor and Pansy, Hermione, and Luna are my bridesmaids. My little brother will be the ring bearer and my little cousin, Abrielle is the flower girl." I say. "That's good because I picked my side too. Blaise is the best mate, and Theo, Harry, and Ron are the ushers." he says. "Ok so now we just need to plan the rest." I say. "Actually it's tradition in the Malfoy home that the groom and bride pick out the clothes and wedding party, but our mothers plan the rest. We of course get final say on the guest list but that is it. Our mothers have put together the lists they've been making since we were born." Draco says. "Ok well i don't want anyone who isn't friend or family there." I say. "Well there go 90% of Mothers list." Draco says. He waves his hand and 2 long lists appear. We go through the list until it's down to what we want.

_**Julia Clearwater née Richards**_

_**Devine Richard**_

_**Oliver Richards**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**Lucius Malfoy**_

_**Adalyn Lambert née Richards**_

_**Austin Richard**_

_**Arella Richards née Newton**_

_**Edward Newton**_

_**Iris Lyrica Newton**_

_**Aramis Richards**_

_**Arielle Richards**_

_**Claire Richards née Paddock**_

_**Dylan Paddock**_

_**Megan Paddock**_

_**Caden Paddock **_

_**Evan Paddock**_

_**Gianna Clearwater +1**_

_**Andromeda Black née Tonks**_

_**Ted Tonks**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks née Lupin**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Teddy Lupin**_

_**Molly Weasley **_

_**Arthur Weasley **_

_**Charles Weasley **_

_**Bill Weasley **_

_**Percy Weasley **_

_**Fred Weasley **_

_**George Weasley**_

_**Jean Granger**_

_**Matthew Granger**_

_**Violet Reinard née Parkinson**_

_**Cassius Parkinson**_

_**Xenophilous Lovegood + 1**_

_**Isabella Zabini +1**_

_**Sebastian Nott**_

_**Chloe Nott**_

"I still don't know why we have to invite my cousin." Draco says. "Because Nymphadora is family." I explain. We all fall asleep on the couch, exhausted from our day of shopping. The next morning I wake up before everyone and decide to make breakfast. I make homemade muffins, French toast, smoothies, and fruit salad. Ron and Harry are the first ones up again. "Adrie! You're making breakfast again!" Ron exclaims his face lighting up. "Yep it's almost winter break and I want to cook." I say levitating all the plates, cups and silver wear to the table. Then I finish cooking and by this time everyone is awake. I put food on everyone's plate and double the amount on Ginny's. Then I sit down and we all start to eat...well everyone but Ron and Harry who had already started. After breakfast I go up and change. I put on a white long sleeve scoop neck, a pair of white skinny jeans, a blush pink cardigan and matching uggs, and a gold necklace. We walk to our first class, potions. "It's good to see you again Miss Richards." Snape says with a nod in my direction. "Thanks Professor. And thank you for trying to help during the whole thing even though Draco threw you against a wall." I say with a half-smile. "How did you know?" he asks. "Ummmm...Draco told me." I say and look over at Draco who gives me a look that says I'm lying. After class Draco drags me into an abandoned room when no one is looking. "What was that about? I never told u what happened." he says. "No I astral projected." I say looking away. "You what?!" he shouts. "I can astral project. I found out its part of my angel powers." I say. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asks looking hurt. "Because when I got better it was when I astral projected to the living area and saw you crying. I felt bad so I pulled myself together for you." I say. Draco stares at me. He walks out of the room. I fall to the ground crying_. Draco, come see your babies! There's my little man and sweet baby girl. Put DJ in his crib. I'll put my little Belle in her crib. Go to bed I'm going to get them their bottles. I'll meet you in our room. Waaaaaaa! Grrrrrrrrrrr! Damon! Annabelle! You should have left him alone. Nooooooo!_ I wake up in the empty class room. I walk to our dorm, shivering. I walk in and decide to sleep on the couch so I don't wake any one. I wake up at 4 in the morning and creep up to my room to get some clothes. I get a long army green button up shirt, brown high heeled boot that came up to my thighs, and a large orange belt. I walk down to the great hall.


	15. Flower Power

Chapter 15

All the house elves are setting the tables. "Hello Missy Richards." said one of the elves. "Hello Misty. Is there anything I can do to help you?" I ask. "Oh Missy you don't have to help." Misty says. "How about I help get flowers to put in the vases make it a beautiful meal so the students smile?" I suggest. "Oh Missy! That is a wonderful idea!" Misty says. I walk outside to get some flowers. But because it's so cold out there are no flowers. I wish there where flowers I think to myself looking down. I look back up and there is a field of flowers of every kind. I took pink and orange alstroemeias, pink amaryllis, pink apple blossoms, yellow orange pink and white Azaleas, baby's breaths, sunflowers, white red and pink Camellias, orange yellow and white daffodils, blue bells, Daisies, blue white red freesias, blue and pink forget-me-nots, purple white and pink gardenias, red blue and pink geraniums, red blue orange pink yellow white and purple gladiolus's, yellow orange pink blue red white and purple hibiscus's, blue purple and pink hydrangea's, purple blue pink and white iris's, purple pink and white jasmines, lavenders, purple and white lilacs, pink and white lilies, tiger lilies, white yellow orange pink red and purple calla lilies, white Casablanca lilies, pink yellow white and orange day lilies, white pink and purple stargazer lilies, purple pink and white Lisianthus's, and pink and white magnolia's. I do a transfer spell and they all disappear to the great hall. When I get to the hall its 5 o'clock. I decorate the hall with flowers floating in the fake sky. Then I charm some flowers to crawl up the wall without a vine. Finally I put some flowers in the nice crystal vases. I charm the vases to float just off the table. I also charm them to never break. "Very nice work Miss Richards. I see you've learned one of your nymph powers." I hear Dumbledore say from behind me. I spin around to see him standing in the doors of the great hall. "Yes sir." I say. "If I may ask Miss Richards what are you doing out of bed so early?" he asks. "Well sir me and Draco had a fight yesterday. I ended up crying to sleep in the classroom we fought in. I woke up there from a nightmare and walked back to our dorm. So as to not wake anyone I slept on the couch. I woke up early still and decided to see if the house elves needed help. They didn't want help cooking. When they said no to me cooking I offered to brighten the great hall and bring a smile onto the students face." I say finishing my store. I look up and see something pass in Dumbledore's eyes but it's gone before I know what it is. "That's very nice of you Miss Richards. And I hope Draco gets over the fact that you didn't tell him you can astral project." he says with a twinkle of his eye as he leaves. I turn around a put an everlasting fragrance spell so that the whole room smelled like flowers the whole day.


	16. Yule Ball Shopping

Chapter 16

Kids start to walk in as the teachers take their seats at the front table. As the students and teachers their eyes open wide. As the whole student body takes their seats Dumbledore stands at the podium. "As you may have noticed the flowers. Well I'd like you all to give a warm thank you to Miss Adrienne Richards for getting the flowers and decorating the great hall" he says with a wink at me. Everyone claps. "I can't believe you did this!" Ginny exclaims. "It's like a wonderland." Hermione says. "It's the most magical thing I've ever seen!" pansy says. "Thanks" I say quietly with a blush looking at my plate as I eat my omelet. Once I finish my omelet I left for the library until class. In the library I sit at a back table. Draco walks into the area I was sitting. "Adrie I'm sorry." he says sitting down. "No I'm sorry for not telling you." I say quietly. "You don't have to apologize. I understand that you were sad and I thank you for trying to get better for me." he says. "But I should have told you that I could astral project." I state. "Yes but you had your reasons not to." he says. We sit in quiet for a few minutes. "Come on let's get to class." he says getting up and holding out his hand. I slowly get up and take his hand. We walk down to the dungeons hand in hand. After our classes we sit in the living area. "The December dance is next Friday and then after that is the Yule Ball." I say. "yep." he says. "I'm going to ask Dumbledore if the girls and I can go shopping tomorrow since it's the weekend." I say. "Ok." Draco says. "I'm going to the great hall to do some stuff." I say getting up and leaving. I get down to the great hall and put candles in the bouquets in the vases. Then I put fairy lights all over in the floating flowers and the flowers climbing the wall. I dim all the natural lights so that the room looks like a big glowing wonderland. After dinner I go up and ask Dumbledore to go shopping this weekend. I go back and tell the girls we can go. The next morning we walk to the apperation point. We decide to get our December semi-formal dance dresses. I find a shiny dark blush pink dress. It has ruching all over, a draping neckline, tank top sleeves, it stops 4 inches above my knee. I get a pair of black strappy heels. Ginny gets a shiny purple dress. It has a deep V-neck halter top with a sash around the rib cage. It comes up to an inch above her knee. She gets a pair of silver heels with flip flop type straps. Pansy gets a shiny silver dress. The top looks folded with layers, the bottom looks like cascading waves going sideways, it has a black belt around the rib cage. It comes up to the middle of her thigh. She gets Slytherin green stilettos that strap around the ankles and has a bunch of material in the shape of a rose going down the middle of her foot. Hermione gets a red strapless dress with pleating and ruching. Her shoes are black with feathers across the strap across her toes. Luna buys a teal asymmetrical dress with one 3/4 sleeve. It has black trim and the skirt is in asymmetrical waves. She gets a pair of strappy black shoes similar to mine. After that we go to the Leaky Caldron for lunch. We go back to the store to find our Yule Ball dresses. I find a white, full length, V-neck, open back, halter top with embellishment starting at the bottom of the bust and trails down to the belly button in silk chiffon and a pair of white strappy heels. Ginny gets a sky blue, floor length, and one shoulder, ruched dress with embellishment on the strap and silver heels. Pansy gets a Slytherin green short dress with long sleeves and a low v-back. It has a snake brooch at the peak of the low v-back. Attached to the snake is a long train of the same material going down to the floor. She gets a pair of black heels to go with it. Hermione gets a red, floor length, with embellishments under the bust and on one of the straps and a pair of red heels. Luna gets a strange navy blue and white dress with bright yellow heels. We start walking back to our dorms. "Hey want to see if your dress is ready?" Luna asks. We go to the bridal shop and try on the dress. "Oh my god!" I yell. It looks awful on me. The lady comes running over. "Oh my!" she exclaims. "I'm sorry but I must look for a new dress." I say. We walk back to school. "What am I going to do?!" I cry. "It'll be ok we will find a new one I promise." Ginny says. "Why don't you write your mum and Draco's mum when you get back to our dorm?" Hermione suggests. "Good idea Mione." I say as we walk into the main hall.


	17. Losing Myself

Chapter 17

We walk up to our dorm. Draco is on the couch waiting for me. "How was shopping girls?" he asks with a smile. "Horrible" I say. His smile immediately is gone. He jumps up and rushes to me. "Why? Are you ok? What happened?" he asks as he checks to make sure I'm not injured. "I tried on my dress and it looked horrible on me." I say frowning. "Is that all?" he asks. "'is that all'! The most important day ever and I don't have a dress!" I start yelling. The other boys rush downstairs to check on their mates. "What's going on?" Blaise asks rushing to Ginny's side to check her. "Adrie tried on her wedding dress and it looked bad." she explains. "Is that all?" Ron asks. All the girls turn their heads at him with death glares. I run to my room with the girls following with a few "idiots" muttered. We sit on the bed that I magically enlarged to fit us all. "Adrie don't listen to boys they don't understand the importance of your dress." Pansy says. "They just have Narsnars whispering stupid things in their ears." Luna says as if it explains everything. Hermione frowns at Luna before turning to me. "Would you like help you write the letters?" she asks. "No I can write them myself." I say pulling out some paper and a pen. "What's that?" Pansy asks. "It's called a pen. Muggles use it to write with instead of dipping a feather in ink the ink is stored in the pen." I explain as I start to write.

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**I went to try on my dress today and it looked horrible I must find a new dress and soon. Please help me.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Your Daughter**_

_**Dear Narcissa,**_

_**I regret to inform you that I went to try on my dress today and it looked horrible. I need to find a new one. Please meet with me and my mother to discuss what to do.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your future daughter-in-law**_

After I finish the letters I tie my mother's to my owl's leg and Draco's mothers to Draco's eagle owl. "Girls I think I'm going to go for a fly." I say letting my angel wings out. They leave the room and jump out the window. I fly for hours before I get tired and find a small field in the dead center of the Forbidden Forest. I fly down fall asleep surrounded by flowers. _Adrie. Adrie dear. I wake up to someone calling me. I look to my left and see St. Valeria. What are you doing here? To come save you of course I can't have you dying. But what do I need saving from? The darkness of course. What darkness? The darkness that has begun to possess your body. You were once a bright happy light. Shining above all else. But now your light is fading. With you light fading you can't save the world. And you will save the world. How could I save the world when I couldn't even save my child? Darling that wasn't your fault. Yes it was! I don't want to be an Angel Nymph! Fine._ I jump awake. I look around to find its morning. I try to grow my angel wings to fly home but nothing happens. I realize that St. Valeria took my Angel Nymph part. I decide to walk in the direction of the school the deeper I go the darker it gets until the canopy is so thick it's like night out. I hear a howl in the distance. I go for my wand only to realize I left it in my room. I continue to walk when I hear the howl again closer. I climb up the nearest tree and watch below as a werewolf passes the tree. When I can no longer see him I climb down and continue to a stream. I go over to the stream thirsty to only find it muddy and thick. I put my hand in the water to cool off when I get pulled in. I open my eyes to see a large fish holding my hand between its sharp teeth and looking at me. I go to scream and water rushes into my lungs. It's thick and gross and I can't breathe. As I start to lose consciousness, I try to fight the fish. It pulls me deeper when I realize it's not a stream just a lake disguised as a stream. I let the darkness take me. My eyes shoot open when I find I can breathe I look around and find I'm still under water. I touch my neck and find gills. I see I have webs on my hand too. I fight the fish that still has me and escape. I try to swim away but it's hard to in this muddy water. Just as I think he's going to catch me the water clears and I shoot off like a rocket. I go straight up and leap out of the water. I'm freezing drenched in water. The moment I think that a warm breeze comes and dry's me off. I continue walking when I feel someone following me_. Gods please let me live to see Draco. I promise to never get mad at him again._ I think when I hear a yelp from behind me. I turn around and there hanging by a vine upside down is a bear/wolf looking thing. It looked like a baby. I let it go and it climbs up my arm and licks my face. "Awww! Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen?" I say to it. I start to walk away and it follows me. "Do you know the way out of here?" I ask it. It makes an odd squeaking bark noise. It heads left of where I was going. After about 2 hours of walking we make it out of the forest and I see the castle. "Oh thank you!" I say hugging the animal. It licks my face again. "I think I'll name you Lira." I say to Lira. It makes a yipping noise.


	18. Journey to a Kingdom

Chapter 18

We walk to the castle. "There you are Miss Richards!" I hear Dumbledore say in the main hall. "Sorry sir I flew to a field and fell asleep and dreamed of St. Valeria and she took my Angel Nymph powers." I say in one breath. "Oh dear so you don't have your nymph powers." he says. "Yes sir. I was just so frustrated and I didn't think it meant anything since it was a dream." I say. "Well dear this isn't good. And who is this?" he asks noticing Lira. "This is Lira sir. I found her when I was wondering the woods." I say. "Oh thank gods there is hope." he exclaims. "What do you mean sir?" I ask petting Lira behind the ear as she purrs. "Well Lira here is you guide and protector. Because you gave up the power she is to protect you until you find it again." he says. "Oh good I feel empty without part of me." I say. "I think you should go to your mate he's ripped apart the dorm you've been gone for 2 days we had to move Miss Weasley to protect the baby." he says. "Yes sir" I say rushing off worried about Draco. I reach the dorm to find it ripped apart and run to my room to find Draco about to hang himself. "DRACO!" I scream rushing to him. "Adrie!" he says coming down of the chair. He crushes me in a hug. "Oh Draco I'm so sorry let me explain everything." I say sitting him on the bed and proceed to tell him everything including Lira. He looks down at the little white creature in my lap. "What is she?" he asks. "I don't really know? But she helped me out of the forest." I say. "Well then I love her." he says kissing her on the head. The door bursts open and Draco pushes me behind him as our friends run in the room. "Oh Adrie!" Ginny cries. She wraps her arms as best she could with her belly. We all sat in our room; me and Draco conjured up some chairs. I told them all what happened including losing my Angel Nymph powers. They all agreed to help as best they could.

They all like Lira. Luna says Lira glows. We hear a bang downstairs. Blaise makes Ginny stay in the room just in case as we run downstairs. There in the middle of the room is my mother and an upside down table. "Oh dear I heard you were back and ok and I rushed over." she says hugging me. "I'm fine mom but I don't have a dress." I say. "Oh honey that's not a problem. We can just go to The Falls." she's says. "Excuse me ma'am but what is The Falls? I've never heard of that store." Pansy says. "It's the colony in England for the water nymphs." mom says. "There are colonies?" Ginny asks. "Yes I grew up in The Falls." mom says. "So we can visit grandma too?!" I exclaim. "Yes honey. Now girls you may come but we will have to create breathing bubbles for you until we get to where it is." mom says. We change into our bathing suits. I wear a white bikini with gold detailing on one of the straps and on the side of the bottoms. I put on a multi-pastel colored cover up and white braided gladiator sandals. Pansy went and put on a forest green halter bikini with a gold key hole in the top and gold ring on the side of the bottoms. She also puts on forest green khaki shorts and forest green converse sneakers with a black rose dangly belly ring. Ginny is wearing a dark purple string bikini with a purple and blue cover up and purple gladiator sandals and a cherry dangly belly ring. Hermione comes out in a red ruched one piece with a white mini skirt and white flip flops. Luna is the last to come out in a blue green bikini that looked like fish scales and blue green knee length skirt with ruffles on the bottom. She had on a pair blue green braided sandals and a seahorse with a turquoise gem in the belly of the seahorse belly ring. "Only you can look like a fish and hot at the same time." Ginny laughs. "Thank you Ginny." she says in her usual dreamy voice. We walk down stairs to my mother sitting on the couch looking as regal as ever. "We are ready mother." I say. "Oh dearie I didn't hear you come down I was looking at your book collection and I must say I find it lacking. You and Draco will have to buy more." she says. "Mother there isn't enough room but we will be moving into our French summer home after Hogwarts which has lots of books and more than adequate space for more." I say opening the door for her. "Yes of course. By the way where are the boys?" she asks. "There is a qudditch game today so Draco bought everyone tickets." I say as we walk to the lake. "Excuse me Mrs. Richards but why are we going to the lake? Do you people live there?" Pansy asks. "No but to get there we need to appearate under water. Two of you can side along appearate with me and two with Adrie. Honey you remember the place." she says. "Yes mother. Now everyone take a deep breath." I say as we submerge ourselves in the cold black waters of the lake. We all take a deep breath as I hold Ginny and Pansy's hand and mother is holding Hermione and Luna's hands. We appearate next to a pond in a forest in Lombardia which is in Italy. We are next to an algae filled inlet to a river. Me and mother stepped toward the inlet. "EW where are you guys going?" Pansy asks. We have to go in here to get to the place. Its fine you won't get dirty it's a spell to cover the beauty of what's underneath. It's not even there." I explain. A look of relief floods Pansy's face. Mom parts the water with her Water Nymph powers to show us a pair of stairs. "Before we go under I must cast a spell on you so you can breathe under water." my mother says. "It's only temporary don't worry." I say. Mother cast the spell and we go under water. We swim about 5 feet then go into an underwater cave with stalagmites and stalactites. We swim a few more feet and find a hole in the ceiling with stairs. We go up the stairs and we walk into a room that is chiseled out of the rocks underwater with thick glass all around the room from floor to ceiling. A women walks into the room. After mother greets her as Gianna I realize that it's my Auntie Gia. "Oh my gods Auntie Gia!" I scream and jump into her arms. "Hey kiddo how's it hanging?" she says. "Good!" I say smiling. "So I hear you're getting married." she says giving me a wink. "Yes I'd like you to meet the wedding party and my friends. Ginny my Maid of Honor, Pansy my Bridesmaid, Hermione my Bridesmaid, and Luna my Bridesmaid." I say pointing to each one of my friends. "Oh how wonderful to meet you all!" she says giving them each a hug. "So what is your hubby's name?" she says turning to me. "Draco Malfoy." I say blushing. "Oh I think I heard that name as a child. Yes a boy named Lucius Malfoy went to Hogwarts with us." she says. "That's his father." I say. "Really?! Well he must be attractive." she says with a giggle. "Quit" I say. "So let's get a move on shall we find you your wedding dress?" she says with her usual large grin.


	19. Shopping for Perfection

Chapter 19

We walk throw winding hallways and up large staircases and finally through double doors. "What was the point of that?" Pansy asks. "So if intruders get in they get lost and die of starvation before they can find and kill us" says a lady from behind us. We turn around and a tall beautiful blonde woman in gold and blue robes. "You're Grace." my mother says with a slight bow. "Lady Richards what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asks. "My daughter," she says pulling me to her "is in need of a wedding dress. She had one but it did not fit right." "Well she will need one based on her Nymph power. Am I to understand she is a Water Nymph?" she asks. "That's the thing...she was an Angel Nymph..." she says before getting cut off. "Was?" Her Watery Grace says with a raised eyebrow. "She had a panic attack and said unfortunate things. St. Valeria took the powers away for some time. She must earn it back." my mother says. "I see." she says looking me over. "Well then we shall call on my sister the best dressmaker underwater." she says. She blows a bubble that flies away. A few minutes later the bubble is back and when it pops there is a beautiful woman who looks no older than 32. She had short blonde curly hair styled like she was in the 60's still. She was pretty but I doubt she has seen the above world since then. "My my dearies! You look wonderful. What can I do for you today?" she asks in a chipper voice. "Well I need a wedding dress. I lost my Nymph power so my mom took me here. She's a Water Nymph." I say trying to hid most of what happened. "Well dearie that's no problem I'm sure me and my Assistant, Emma, can find you something." she says. "Thank you Madam Waters." my mother says. "Oh my Julia how you have grown. I remember making your gown. Of course then I had no assistant and 500 orders. Now I have one assistant and 400 orders." she says with a laugh. By the time she is done talking we are outside a set of doors with a sign over it saying 'Madam Waters Magical Wedding Emporium'. We walk in and there is a girl behind the front desk with short straight blonde hair and grey blue eyes, she has high cheek bones and a sharp nose that a pair of wire rim glasses sits on. She takes off her glasses as she looks up. "Madam Waters! Back so soon?" she says. "Yes Emma dearie my sister had some friend she wanted me to meet who were looking for a dress. This is...oh my I didn't catch your name." she says turning to me. "I'm Adrienne Richards. This is Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood." I say again. "Ah yes Adrienne!" she says as if she knew the whole time what my name was. "Well what can I get you?" Emma asks. "No no dearie I'll handle this one!" Madam Waters says. "Yes Madam Waters." Emma says going behind the counter. We walk over to the sitting area with dressing rooms and large mirrors. "Emma Dearie, get my measuring tape." she says with a wave of her hands, almost hitting Pansy. Pansy glares at Madam Waters until I nudge her. Mother and the girls sit on the little couches as Madam Waters takes my measurements. "So what dearie, do you want?" she asks. "I would like a wide, low back, flowing and a V-neck." I say. She goes out of the room and comes back with white material. "I've decided to make your dress from scratch." she says as if she's very proud of this. "Good. Only the best for my girl." my mother says. She starts waving her hand and cutting the dress shape with wandless magic.


	20. Finding Perfection

Chapter 20

The final product of Madam Waters dress making skills was amazing. It was a halter neck with a deep V-neck and a flowing sweep train. It has extra material in the front flowing down like a waterfall. It is perfect, silky, and fit my curves perfectly. "Thank you so much Madam Waters!" I say hugging her. "Oh!" she exclaims, "no problem at all dearie." I walk over to mother and Auntie Gia, "what do you think mummy?" I ask. "I think you look more beautiful than you did in the other dress." she says with a smile. "Thanks mum." I say. "How do you feel sweetie?" Auntie Gia asks. "Like I'm floating. This is the lightest material I've ever felt." I say. "Dearie that's because it's a mix of a plant found under water and an Air Nymph spell." she says. "I've heard of this material it's super rare and expensive." Pansy says being our expert on everything fashion. "If you wizard yes but it's all we wear down here. Makes it easier to move." Emma says. "That's fascinating. Any other things you can tell me. I think if I wrote a paper on the cultural differences I could get into any apprentice program." Hermione says conjuring up her notebook from her room. "Hermione this is not the time for school work." I say with a laugh. "Dearie would you like to buy a set?" Madam Waters asks. "What do you mean by a set and how much would it cost?" my mother asks. "A set as in all of the female wedding parties outfits which would only be $11,000. Which is cheaper than buying your wedding dress here than buying the wedding party elsewhere, about $200,000." she says. "We will take the sets." mother says. "Well Dearies we need your measurements." Madam Waters says gesturing for the girls to get up. They all get up and get their measurements. "Now dearie who is you Maid of Honor?" Madam Waters asks. "Ginny Weasley." I say help Ginny up with her 2 month belly. "Oh dear this might be a problem." Madam Waters says. "Well she will be 3 months pregnant." I say. "It's hard to make a dress for a pregnant woman out of this material." Madam Waters says. "Well do it!" mother says glaring at her. "I'll do my best." she says looking at my mother with a little fear. "Why don't you just make her dress a little looser on her?" I say before mum hurts Madam Waters. She looks at me gratefully. She takes Ginny's measurements and adds two inches onto each measurement. "What colors did you choose for your wedding?" Madam Waters asks. "Silver and green. My bridesmaids will be green and Maid of Honor will be silver." I say. She goes into the back and brings out several shades of green and silver. I pick a forest green and metallic silver. "And what do you girls want to look like?" Madam Waters asks. "I want my waist to look tiny." Pansy says. "I want my breast to look bigger." Luna adds. "I want it to look appropriate." Hermione says. Madam sets to work to make sure everything they want is in the dress. She creates an amazing forest green sheath dress with an empire waist. It has think tank straps; the bodice has a sheer material loosely draped over the silky fabric to add a bit of size to the girls' breasts. "They're amazing Madam Waters. Can you make the Maid of Honor dress while I shop for jewelry?" I say. "I'm sorry dearie but we don't sell jewelry here." Madam Waters says. "Well where am I going to get jewelry?" I ask with a worried look. "There is a jeweler right next store. You can try there." Emma says. "Thanks I say leaving the shop still in my dress and go to the store. I go in and look around. I finally pick out emerald teardrop earrings with a tiny diamond at the tip of the teardrop, a diamond necklace with an emerald set in a silver and diamond facade. Then for the bridesmaids and Maid of Honor I pick stud earrings shaped like frogs covered in diamond and tiny emerald eyes holding a large pearl. The necklace matched the earrings and the bracelet was a row of small silver frogs all nose to butt around the wrist. I order a set of earrings, necklace, and bracelet for each girl and my set. I go back to the store with the jewelry in a bag. I hand a set to each bridesmaid as we wait for Ginny to come out of the dressing room. She comes out and the dress is almost the same as the bridesmaids only silver with a silver sash under the bust and slightly thicker straps. The dress looked great on her even with her belly. I hand her the jewelry I got and turn to the girls. "What do you think?" I ask. "I love these and yours are so pretty too!" Ginny says. "What about shoes?" Pansy asks. "No shoes. I know the perfect place and we won't be needing shoes." I say. "But honey we already picked a lovely cathedral." Mother says. "Oh well when I ran away and all that stuff happened...I woke up in a field that was covered in flowers. It was perfect." I say. "If you love it I'll call Lady Malfoy." she says hugging me. "Thanks mummy." I say. I turn to Madam Waters, "we will take all the dresses today." I say. "Of course dearie. That will be $10,000." she says. "But you said $11,000 earlier?" I say. "Honey! You're family you get a special family discount." Madam Waters says with a wink. "Thank you so much Madam Waters!" my mother gushes.


	21. Girls Night

**Chapter 21**

We get home and go to my room. "Draco we are commandeering this room." Pansy says pushing Draco out. "But but but?" he says confused. "Look it's 3 days before you leave for your house and 7 days until your wedding we need to smooth out the last few kinks. Now leave" Ginny says helping Pansy push Draco out the door. "Guys that wasn't very nice" I say stroking Lira who jumped into my lap. "Yeah well we need to work on some stuff like how are we gonna do your hair and makeup?" Pansy says. "Well I ordered these flower hair clips for each of you. So I don't care how you wear your hairs as long as you use these." I say pulling a black velvet pouch out of my side drawer and dumping these white flowers with silver Swarovski crystals and Ivory pears attached with little white feathers coming out from under the flower. "Oh they're beautiful!" Hermione says. "I have an idea!" Luna exclaims. "What is it Luna?" I ask. "Well I was thinking we could charm our hair to have a little green in it and Ginny could have silver and you could have both." she says. "That's a fabulous idea Luna!" Ginny cries out in joy. "Ok now that we have that done what about makeup?" Hermione says writing in what I realize is a mini notepad. I can't help but giggle at her bookworm-y-ness. She looks up and I sober right away. "Well I want to look like a Forest Nymph Queen." I say. "Ok and we can look like your 'People'." Luna says. "Ok that covers everything. Let's get a good night's sleep." Hermione says, before placing her notepad in a sack. We enchant the bed to fit us all.


	22. Welcome to Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 22**

It was three days since me and the girls sorted everything out and it was time to go to Malfoy Manor. We walk through the front double doors. "Welcome to Malfoy Manor!" Mrs. Malfoy says opening her arms and coming up to hug me and Pansy. "Girls you will be sharing the North Wing of the Manor...it's good luck before you marry a Malfoy to stay there." she says with a wink. "Pinky!" Pansy yells out. "Oh, Mistress Parkinson!" Pinky the house elf cries in joy and launches herself at Pansy. "It's good to see you too. Know Pinky we are staying in the North Wing can you show us girls there?" Pansy asks. "Oh yes Mistress! I knew you would be young master Draco's mate!" Pinky says starting to turn. "Oh no Pinky I found my mate Draco is marrying my friend Adrienne Richards. She is going to be a fantastic wife and Mistress." Pansy says pulling me forward. I get down on my knees not caring if I ruin my skinny jeans. "Hello Pinky it is very nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand. Pinky slowly puts her little hand in mine. I give it a small shake and smile at her. She gives me a large smile that takes up most of her face. "Pinky is pleased to meet her new Mistress." she says. "Pinky you will still be working for Miss Parkinson," Mrs. Malfoy says before turning to Pansy, "by the way when is your wedding to that Weasley boy?" "That Weasley Boy is my brother!" Ginny says getting red with that Weasley temper. "I know Ginny dear it's just there are so many boys I forget all their names." Mrs. Malfoy says. Blaise burst through the door and runs to Ginny protecting her by putting her behind him. "Ah Blaise I see your here now too. I'm sorry but Draco isn't here." Mrs. Malfoy says. He ignores Mrs. Malfoy sensing no danger turns to Ginny. "Are you ok? How is the baby? Please be alright! Don't die!" he says checking her body for injuries. "I'm fine my honey bear." she says stopping him again. "Ok but I'm taking your bags to your room." he says puffing out his chest. "Honey bear they are in my pockets...shrunken." she says. "Ok. Ladies, Mrs. Malfoy." he says before leaving. We all burst out laughing. "Pinky will take you to your rooms now!" Pinky says whipping tears from her eyes.


	23. Say Hello to My Little Friend

**Chapter 23**

When we get up to the North Wing we enter the first room we come to and it's looks like heaven all done in white and gold detailing. "This is new Mistress Richards room." Pinky says. "Thank you Pinky and please call me Adrienne." I say with a smile and bow of my head. "Mistress is letting me call her by her given name?!" she asks shocked and close to tears. "Of course Pinky if you are to be my house elf we will be good friends!" I say with a smile. "Friends? Pinky never had non-house elf friend!" Pinky says bursting into tears and hugging my leg. "Pinky! What do you think you're doing touching a witch!" a large man with long blonde hair shouts at Pinky before hitting her with the cane he walked with. "Don't hit her!" I say jumping in front before he could strike her again. "And who are you to defy me!" he bellows. "I am Lady Adrienne Richards. May I presume you are Lord Malfoy?" I say standing to my full 5'7". "Great a house elf lover as a daughter-in-law, at least she isn't a mudblood." he says rolling his eyes and turning away. "What's so bad about being muggle born?" Hermione asks standing at her full 5'3". "What are you doing in my house mudblood?" he says pulling out his wand, "and a blood traitor!" he points his wand at Hermione and Ginny. Just as quickly I step in front of them and my veela wings come out at their full 9' wide. My teeth become pointed and claws extend. "Those would be my bridesmaid and Maid of Honor." I growl through my fangs. I am now a good 5 inches taller than Lord Malfoy and he has to look up at me. "Lucius! I told you to behave and not anger Adrienne she is veela and nymph. Are you looking to die?!" Narcissa says storming up to him and hitting the back of his head. "But Cissy..." he starts. "no buts I have been planning this wedding for months and if you ruin it I will personally make sure you never sleep in the same bed as me again!" she says turning to leave, Lucius running after her. I calm down and turn to see Hermione and Ginny with their wands out and a cowering Pinky against the wall. "Pinky I'm sorry he hit you." I say taking out my wand and fixing her cuts. "Thank you Mistress Adrienne." she says hugging me again. "Yes thank you Adrie." Hermione says.


	24. Love Letters and Divorce

**Chapter 24**

I walk into the room and lay on the bed. There is a tapping on the window and I see Draco's eagle owl. I let her in and took the letter off her leg.

_My sweet Adrie, _

_I have sensed that you have changed into veela form. I can only assume Father has made a comment that has upset you. Please ignore his bigoted ways and I apologize for his behavior. I will see you in 2 days I have some business to take care of out of the country. _

_All My Love, _

_Draco A. Malfoy_

I decide to write him back.

_Dearest Draco, _

_Yes your Father has upset me by insulting not only Hermione, but Ginny too. He also insulted me about being kind to house elves. I am calm now and got to see your Mother in action. It was quit pleasing. I count the minutes until I see you again._

_Love Always,_

_Adrienne N. Richard (soon to be Malfoy)_

After I send the letter I decide to take a bath and walk into the bathroom. It is the most gorgeous bathroom in the world. The walls where white with gold leaf trim. The large claw foot tub in the corner was ivory. Then in the other corner was a white shower with gold shower head. I turned the water on for the bath tub and went to the wall to wall counters against on wall and brushed my teeth and pulled the pins from my hair and brushing out my now curly hair. The tub is finally filled and I turn off the water and put a permanent heating charm. I slowly lowered my aching body into the steaming water. It feels amazing and I sink in so only my eyes and nose where above the water after a few minutes I fully submerge in the water and stay there for a while until I hear a scream and hands pulling me out. "Mistress Adrienne, don't die on Pinky!" she yelled trying to pump the air into me. "Pinky! I'm fine. My mother is a Water Nymph I can hold my breath for a long time." I say pushing her off so I can sit up, trying to cover my chest and lower reigns. Pinky snaps and a towel is around me. Her wide eyes brimmed with tears. "Pinky thought Mistress was hurt! Pinky had come to tell you dinner was ready and Pinky finds you under water!" she says before sobbing. "But Pinky lunch hasn't past yet?" I question. "No it was hours ago and when I went to get you Mistress Malfoy said to let you rest." she sobs. I look down at my hands and realize they are all prune-y. "Oh I guess I lost track of time..." I say sheepishly. "But Mistress if you've been under the water for hours how are you not dead?" Pinky asked. "I have no idea Pinky. Now if you'll excuse I must change for dinner I will call you back to do my hair." I say. "Yes Mistress Adrienne." she says with a low bow, her ears hitting the floor. "Oh and Pinky..." I say before she leaves. "Yes Mistress?" she asks turning back to me. "Is it a formal dinner?" I ask. "Every dinner is a formal dinner at Malfoy Manor." she says. "Thank you Pinky that will be all." I say turning to go to my closet.


	25. Dinner with the Malfoys

**Chapter 25**

I go into my closet and see that not only are my clothes that I brought there but also long gorgeous gowns hanging on mannequins. There is a wall in my closet that holds jewelry. The entire wall is sparkling under the studio lights. I go over to the wall of gowns and various dresses. My eye catches a teal blue dress that has a tight bodice that stops at my waist is an asymmetrical line down to my hip and the skirt flows down. The bodice has a piece of fabric from the top corner of my left breast to the underside of my right breast with one shoulder that looks like a cap sleeves but is to pieces of fabric that make a triangle shape on my back. The skirt has soft pleats with a small sweep train in the back. I go to the wall of jewelry. I pick out a gold choker band with a snake in the shape of a heart dangling off. I get a gold thin band for a bracelet. I get gold earrings with a matching snake to the necklace. I go to another wall of shoes. I pick out the pair of gold sandals with a lace up ties up the calf. I put teal eye shadow with gold eyeliner and gold-ish pink lipstick. "Pinky!" I shout out for. "Oh Mistress you are so pretty. Mistress Malfoy is going to be so happy!" she says clapping her hands together jumping in glee.

After Pinky finished my hair, which now was up in a loose up do a few curls still running down my back. I walk down the stairs to see my friends already waiting for me. "Oh Adrienne! Don't you look absolutely beautiful! I knew you would love that!" Narcissa says bustling into the room with Lord Malfoy slowly following behind. "Very pureblooded." he states. I bow my head slightly in thanks to him. "Thank you so much and might I say you look to young to ever be a mother." I say with a smile inspecting her black, silk, empire waist dress with silver beading at the waist. Her hair was up similar to mine with smoky make up and red lips. Lucius snorted at that comment and every girl in the room shot him a glare. His eyes widening before he clears his throat and offers his arm to Narcissa and guiding her to the dining room as we all follow.


	26. Messing with the Mates

**Chapter 26**

The dining room is more the size of a ball room. The walls were a cream color with navy blue trim. There is a large mahogany table in the center of the room which looks to seat 20+ people. We sit on the left end of the table with Lucius sitting at the head of the table and Narcissa sitting on his right. I take his left side with Ginny next to me and Pansy next to Narcissa and Luna next to Pansy and Hermione next to Ginny. Pinky and 6 other house elves walk out with our first dish. After 5 dishes it was time to go to the drawing room for a drink. "Cissy, would you like your usual?'" Lucius asks. "No. I want red wine tonight." she says. "But Cissy that is a Muggle drink, we don't have any Muggle drinks." he says. "Lower cabinet to the right." she says pointing to it. He opens it and there is a wide array of Muggle drinks. "Ohhh can I have an appltini?" Luna says in her normal dreamy voice. "A what?!" Lucius asks thinking she is insulting him. "It's an apple martini dear." Narcissa says. She then gets up and makes the drink for Luna. Pansy orders a Jack Rose. Ginny asks for a glass of water. Hermione orders a Firewiskey. "Wait don't you want a Muggle drink Mudblood?" Lucius asks. "No! I'm with you I need something stronger." she says with a purely Slytherin smirk. "Why Hermione I do believe Theo is rubbing off on you." I say with a giggle. "He has been so sweet and caring towards me." she says with a blush. "Of course he is darling he's a Veela. His job is to wait on you hand and foot or die of sadness." Narcissa says looking at Lucius through the corner of her eyes. "Oh yes I'd do anything for Ronald." Pansy says. "Ewwww! That's my brother Pansy!" Ginny shrieks. All the girls start to laugh. "Cissy this is not proper conversation!" Lucius states with a frown. Narcissa got a look on her face like she was thinking really hard. "Cissy! Stop that! We are with company!" he says sitting down and crossing his legs. "What did you do that got old Lu to stop being rude?!" Pansy asks. "Oh it's this neat little trick I learned shortly after our marriage." she says with a smirk. "What is it?" I ask. "What you have to do is think really hard of an image and you can send it to them. Even Veela mates can do it." she says. Luna gets a look on her normally dreamy face, and then she burst out laughing. "Guys if you do it you can see their reactions!" she says bouncing and clapping like a child. We all decide to try it but when I do I don't even have to try hard. I pictured, instead of something sexy, us in a large nursery holding two children. I hold a little blue blanket and he holds a pink one. A little boy and girl come running into the room and reach up for the babies. The girl holding the baby girl and the boy holding the baby boy. I send the image to Draco and watch his face as he gets the image. His face has a look of pure happiness. Then something weird happened where I could see through his eyes and I saw all the boys on the ground trying to hide their obvious erections. Then I'm back to seeing his face and one lone tear of joy falls down his check.


	27. The Dream

**Chapter 27**

I'm brought back to reality to find all the girls rolling on the ground in their nice gowns laughing. Lucius got up out of this throne like chair abruptly and to Narcissa by the arm practically dragging her out of the room to cat calls from the girls. "I think it's time to go back to our rooms." I say helping Ginny up. "Noooo I's wanna stay here and *hiccup* mess with the boyz!" Hermione says. "Noooooo Hermione *hiccup* Adrie is right my mother contact-*hiccup*-ed me. She wants us all to go shopping Tom-*hiccup*-orrow." Pansy says staggering to the door. I help Ginny and the girls to their room before going to mine and falling asleep on the comfiest bed in the world. _Ah Missss Richardssss we meet again. Have you thought of my offer? Yes, and my answer is still no! That'sssss to bad I wassssss hoping to not kill you. Well it doesn't matter I lost my powers. Oh? Yes I made a mistake and she took my powers. Who? St. Valeria. You are in contact with Ssssst. Valeria? Not since she took my powers. I ssssssee._ I jolt awake. How can he keep getting into my dreams? I think to myself. There is a bagging on the door. I open it to find Draco looking frantic. "What's wrong Draco Darling?" I ask. "I felt your distress. What happened Adrie Angel?" he asks checking me over much like Blaise did to Ginny. "Just a bad dream dear, I'm fine." I say with a reassuring smile, not telling him the truth he doesn't need to worry before the wedding. All of a sudden we hear a scream from down the hall. We both take off running toward the screams coming from Ginny's room. Before we get there we see a flash and the doors burst open. When we finally we see Blaise next to her. "What's wrong Baby?" he asks crying feeling her pain through their bond. "The baby is coming!" she says screaming again. "But it's not due until after the wedding!" I say running to her side. "Well this baby is saying otherwise!" she says continuing to scream. By this time everyone in the house is in the room. "What is god's name is going on?!" Lucius says storming into the room. "Ginny is having her baby, father." Draco says. "No Weasley is going to be born in Malfoy Manor get her out of here!" he demands. I look under the covers. "She won't make it sir. If we try to move her we could lose the baby." I say having delivered 2 of my cousins and one of my cousins' children. I decide to take control of the situation. "Everyone but Blaise and Pinky out!" I shout over Ginny's screaming. "What do I do?" Blaise screams at the pain he is feeling. "First block your bond with her!" I yell at him. "Why?" he asks tears coming down his checks. "So you can help and not be a pile of goo." I say with a roll of eyes before I turn to Pinky who looks in a panic. "Pinky I need you to go get some cold water and a rag." I say. "Yes Mistress!" she says before popping out of the room. She then pops back in. "what do I do Mistress?" she asks. "I want you to dampen the rag and cool of Ginny with the rag. And Blaise let her squeeze your hand and try to calm her down." I say directing them what to do to help her. "Now Ginny I need you to bend your knees and scoot down so you're at the end of the bed. And Blaise take all the pillows and prop her up in a sitting position." say conjuring up the stuff I need to deliver this baby. I clean her up down there and get ready to have her push. "Ok Ginny on the count of 3 I need you to push. Ready 1-2-3 push!" I shout. She pushes I have her do this a few more times. "I see the head is crowning!" I say. "Blaise I will kill you if you ever get me pregnant again!" she yells pushing again. After 5 more pushes the head is out. "Ok honey about 3 more pushes you've passed the head the rest should be easy." I say. "EASY! I'm pushing out a baby! You wanna do this!" she yells. I choose to ignore the stuff she says, pregnant people are mean when giving birth. She pushes 2 more times and the cries of a baby can be heard throughout the house. "Congratulation on a baby girl Ginny!" I say cleaning the baby and handing it to her. The baby has Ginny's blue eye and Blaise's black hair and skin. I head towards the door to tell everyone about the baby.


	28. Meet Daniella Ira Weasley!

**Chapter 28**

I walk out the door slowly closing it behind me. Everyone jumps out of their conjured up seats. "Well?" Narcissa asks with glee. "It's a girl." I state and all the girls cheer. "How is she?" Hermione asks. "How is he?" Draco asks. "They are both fine after Blaise manned up." I say with a laugh. "Ohhh can we see them?" Pansy asks clapping her hands together like a child in a candy store. "Yes" I say opening the doors. "Everyone meet Daniella Ira Zabini." Ginny says holding the baby so everyone can see. "Oh she is an angel!" Narcissa says. "So cute!" Hermione says. "Such blue eyes!" Pansy says cooing at the baby. "Good job Blaise!" Draco says smacking Blaise on the back. "Thank gods it's not a ginger." Lucius says. Everyone turns to him glaring. "Ah hem I have business to attend to." he says rushing out of the room. "Adrie can you send letters to my family?" Ginny asks. "Yea Drake, send to mother." Blaise says. "Yea ok" we both say.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

It pleases me to inform you that you are now the proud grandmother of Daniella Ira Zabini. She was born today at 8:10 am. Please inform the rest of the family and if you would like to meet her please come to Malfoy Manor and call for Pinky.

Best Wishes,

Adrienne Richards

Dear Mrs. Zabini,

It is my pleasure as your second son to inform you that you are now the proud grandmother of Daniella Ira Zabini. She was born today at 8:10. If you want to meet your granddaughter come to the Marriage Wing of Malfoy Manor.

Lovingly Yours,

Draco A. Malfoy

Draco took my letter and sent it while I taught Ginny how to breast feed.

"Oh My Baby!" Mrs. Weasley cries bursting into the room with the rest of the family behind her. "Shhhhhh!" Ginny says "the baby just fell asleep!" Mrs. Weasley now tiptoes over to the side of the bed where Ginny and Blaise are sitting looking at the baby in Ginny's arms with adoration. "Oh what a beautiful girl!" Mrs. Weasley says stroking the baby's jet black hair. "Jesus Adrie why are you covered in blood?" Ron asks shocked. "That would be the afterbirth from delivering your niece!" I say. "That comes out after the baby is born?!" he asks looking about to faint. Pansy is walking into the room with a little Teddy bear. "We aren't having kids until you learn about babies and the process of giving birth!" she says walking over to the bed giving a laughing Blaise the Teddy Bear. "Thank you Pansy!" Ginny says taking the bear and tucking it next to Daniella. "We've never had a girl born first in the Weasley family." Mr. Weasley says. "Well it sure doesn't look like a Weasley." Percy says staring at the baby like a new species. Mrs. Weasley smacks him upside the head, "she has Ginny's eyes, checks and her smile, which is Weasley enough for me." Mrs. Weasley picks up the now awake baby. "Hello Daniella! I'm your Grandma Molly!" she says cooing at the baby giggling up at her. "She's a cute girl!" Fred says looking over his moms shoulder. "Yes Fred she is." George says over his mother's other shoulder. "Zhe iz a beautiful little girl. Zhe iz part Veela no?" Fleur asks. "Yes Blaise's mother is full veela so Blaise is half-veela." Ginny says taking the baby back in one arm and playing with the bear in the other. "Oh I forgot to tell you. That's a charmed Teddy bear. It hugs the baby when it's asleep to keep her warm. It used to be mine." Pansy says. "That was very sweet of you Pansy dear." Mrs. Weasley says. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Pansy says with a smile. "Oh come now. You're marrying my baby boy, call me Molly or Mum." Mrs. Weasley says hugging Pansy. "Why are there so many Weasley's in my house!" Lucius bellows making the baby wail. "Shhhhh!" Narcissa says coming in behind him. "Hello everyone! Why don't we go down to the dining room I've had some of the elves prepare some snacks while Daniella takes a nap." she says ushering everyone out of the room glaring at Lucius in the process. "I'll bring you back a plate Honey." Blaise says taking Daniella and putting her in the bassinet next to Ginny before leaving the room.


	29. How to Birth a Baby

**Chapter 29**

The next day it is time to go shopping with Pansy's mother after postponing it after Ginny giving birth. We put a charm on Daniella so she doesn't get sick going out in public. When we first meet up with Pansy's Mother she raves for 5 minutes on how cute the baby is. She insists we go into a baby store. She buys her a little jumper with violets all over it. "I want her to know that her Auntie Violet bought her first piece of clothing!" Violet Parkinson says. We shop around some more with all our mothers buying Daniella a new wardrobe, charming our favorite items to grow with her. "So Adrie dear, Pansy tells me you had a miscarriage..." Violet starts. "Mother!" Pansy yells. "What?" Violet asks. "It's ok dearie most pureblooded women have trouble with pregnancy." Mrs. Weasley says taking her turn pushing the carriage. As we walk and talk people stop us on the street to look at the baby. "Well I'm Veela and Nymph having a baby is supposed to be easy. We apparently pop out babies like twice a year." I say. "Oh so like a Weasley?" Violet says. "Mother!" Pansy yells at her mother again. "It's alright dear we Weasley's aren't so inbreed so it's easy for us to have children. Just wait until you and my Ronald start having children. You will have no trouble." she says with a coy smile. "Anyway...so Adrie how do you know how to deliver a baby?" Pansy asks. "Well I delivered my 2 cousins who are going to be my flower girls, Abrielle and Megan. I also delivered my cousin Arella's baby, who is now 6 months old." I say. "Wait 6 months ago you were 16!" Hermione exclaims in shock. "Well Abrielle is 5 and Megan is 3." I say shrugging like it's no big deal. "You were 12 when you first delivered a baby!" Hermione exclaims again. "Well yes." I say. "That must be an interesting story!" Narcissa says sitting down at the table in the restaurant we finally came to. "Yes my Adrie is a special girl." my mother says. "Please tell us what happened dearie." Mrs. Weasley says.

Flashback:

_"Oh Aunt Adalyn you look stunning!" I said. "I'm 3 weeks late of the baby's due date. I'm a whale!" Aunt Adalyn wailed. "Oh Darling you are fine. Why don't we have some spicy tea to get that baby out?" Mother said. "I've already tried that!" she continued to wail. "Well you're just in luck I brought a special water nymph spice that stimulates birth." Auntie Gia said. "Ok how do I take it?" Aunt Adalyn asked. "Just add it to food." Auntie Gia said handing the container of spice to Aunt Adalyn. We moved into the dining room for tea and cookies. Aunt Adalyn sprinkled the spice on a cookie before taking a bit. After 5 minutes of talking Aunt Adalyn let out a scream. "What's wrong?!" my mother asked. "The baby is coming!" Aunt Adalyn screamed. "But it's supposed to come tomorrow that's how the spice works!" Auntie Gia said. "Well it's coming now!" Aunt Adalyn yelled. "Quick we need to get to the hospital!" Aunt Claire said heading to the Floo network. "No time...ahhhh...it's coming now!" she screamed. "Then one of us needs to go to St. Mungos and get the medi-witch." Auntie Gia said. "She's too young to go alone!" my mother exclaimed. "I'll stay with Aunt Adalyn." I volunteered. "Yes! The baby won't come in the next 10 minutes." Aunt Claire said dragging Auntie Gia and Mother to the Floo. "Ahhhhhhh!" Aunt Adalyn screamed 5 minutes later. I helped her onto the table and saw the baby's head trying to push its way out. "It's coming sweetie! You're gonna have to deliver it!" Aunt Adalyn screamed. "What do I do?!" I asked. "Ok I'm going to push after you count to 3 repeatedly and the baby will come out. You help pull the baby out. When it's out cut the cord." she said trying to do breathing exercises. "Cut it with what?!" I asked frantically. She reached behind her and grabbed a silver butter knife. "Use this...ahhh!" she said getting cut off. "Ok ok...1...2...3!" I said. She pushed and the head came out. After she pushed 3 more times the baby came out. I cut the cord with the knife and wrapped the baby in the cloth napkins as best I could. Mother, Aunt Claire and Auntie Gia came back through the Floo with the Medi-witch in toe. "Ok where is the mother?" the Medi-witch asked. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" the baby wailed. "Oh my gods! The Baby!" Mother exclaimed shocked. "What? But how?" Auntie Gia asked. "Adrienne delivered Abrielle." Aunt Adalyn said with a smile. "Oh it's a girl! Congratulation!" Aunt Claire exclaimed. "You did a very good job young lady! You might have a future in delivering babies!" the Medi-witch exclaimed after looking over the baby. _

"And that's how I delivered my first baby." I say. All the women excluding mother have shocked looks on their face. "That's amazing Adrie!" Hermione exclaims. "So do you think you will become a Medi-witch specializing in delivering babies?" Mrs. Weasley asks. "I don't know. I never thought about it really. I guess I'll be a stay at home mom now that I'm with Draco." I say. "Oh no darling, do what you want! I listened to Lucius and became a stay at home mom. While I loved staying home with Draco after he went to school I had nothing to do." Narcissa says with a sad faraway look. "I didn't know you had other dreams other than to be a stay at home mom!" Mrs. Weasley says shocked. "Oh yes I wanted to be the owner of a fashion boutique and be the designer too." she says with a sad smile. We are silent for a moment and I notice the mothers including mine are thinking, probably about what they would have liked to do. "You should do it." I finally say. "You really think so?" she says. "Yes. Draco will be leaving the house soon and Lucius always is busy with business. It's not far that you don't have something to do." I say. "I always wanted to own a shop too. Maybe we can open one together." Violet suggests. "You could call it The Flower Shop. You know because both your names are flowers." Hermione says. "That sound like a wonderful idea!" Narcissa says beaming. "I'm going to open a bakery and call it Weasley's Sweets and Treats!" Mrs. Weasley says out of nowhere. "That's a great idea mom!" Ginny says taking Daniella out to breast feed. "I think I'm going to open an underwater apothecary for special medicine used by nymphs." Auntie Gia says. "Uhhh might want to put a warning on the labels about how they work faster on non-nymphs." Mother says with a laugh. "How was I supposed to know it would take affect right away on nymphs it takes a day!" she says trying to defend herself. "Hahaha!" we all laugh as she huffs. "What does it matter? You don't have children." my mother says after calming down. "I might soon...I've been seeing someone." she says with a shy smile. "Oh Auntie Gia that would be great!" I exclaim. "Thank you sweetie!" she says giving me a hug. "I think it's time to go to our respective homes and get some good nights of rest before the wedding in 2 days." mother says getting up from the table. We all walk to the Floo network in Gringotts to go to our homes.


	30. Abuse No More

**Chapter 30**

I wake up early the next day and decide to walk around the mansion. I walk by Lucius office to hear Lucius and Narcissa yelling. "I want them all out of my house! The mudblood, the blood traitors, the blood traitors' bastard daughter, the loony one and the veela bitch!" Lucius screams. "Absolutely not! That is your sons' future wife and their friends and we are having this wedding!" Narcissa screams back. "No son of mine is going to marry the mudblood, blood traitor, house elf loving bitch!" he yells at her. "No! My son is free to marry his mate! She was made for him so he will marry her and if you got to know the girls you would know they are all very kind and intelligent. They have every right to be in this world as you or I!" she yells back. He raises his hand to smack her and that is when I've had enough. I flash in there so quick I'm a blur. I'm full Veela before I reach them and in front of Narcissa. Lucius's hand came down across my face. The next second Lucius was against a wall with Draco in full Veela holding him there. "You are to never touch Adrienne ever again!" he growls out. "And if I ever catch your trying to lay a hand on Narcissa again I will personally kill you." I growl out too. "You tried to hit mother?!" Draco screeches enraged. "Yes your mother was talking blasphemy but then your little bitch got in the way." Lucius says with a smirk assuming his own flesh and blood won't kill him. "Drake, don't!" Blaise yells running into the room. "He hit her trying to hit mother!" Draco growls. I finally decide to calm down and shift back to human. "Draco darling tomorrow is our wedding. We can kill him after the honeymoon. This is supposed to be a joyous time." I say placing my hand on his cheek. He calms down instantly, leaning his head into my hand at the same time he drop his father to the ground. "Come Narcissa let's go get something to drink." Blaise says guiding her out of the room.

Me and Draco walk down to the garden where the elves are setting up the wedding. "Thank you for coming to my rescue darling." I say kissing his cheek. We are under the arch of flowers at the altar. "Of course malady. I will always come to your rescue no matter where you are." he says with a bow kissing my hand. "Why my good sir I do believe I am smitten with you." I say jokingly. "And I you my darling." he says back with a smile. He leans in for a kiss. We kiss for several minutes. "Now, now the wedding is tomorrow not right now!" Narcissa says walking up to us. We pull apart blushing. "Thank you dear for saving me." Narcissa says. "Of course! No woman should ever get hit." I say. "Well he hasn't hit me in years..." she starts. "Father has hit you before?!" Draco cuts her off getting angry again. "A few times but he's always said sorry and promised not to hit me again." she says with a whimper, scared of the rage in her sons' eyes. "Clearly he hasn't stopped." I say leading her to a bench in her garden. "But he always buys me the things I want." she says with a sob. "That isn't an excuse. He's a man who should be put in jail." Draco says. "Oh no! I could never send him to jail." she says. "Wait a minute I thought he would die if his mate was hurt." I say. "He would...mother?" Draco says looking at her expectantly. "Um...I can't say." she stutters. "Narcissa tell us." I say. "Lucius is not my mate. He's not even veela." she says. "Wait so I'm only half veela?" Draco asks. "No he isn't your father. Your real father is also veela." she says not looking us in the eye. "Who is my father then?" Draco asks. "His name is Alaric Nikolaus Wolf. He's German. At the moment he lives in Romania and I secretly invited him to the wedding tomorrow but he is to stay out of sight until later." she says. "Wait if he is your mate why are you married to Lucius?" I ask. "When we were at Hogwarts Lucius had an obsession with me. When he found out that Alaric was courting me, he kidnapped me and married me against my will in the summer before our 7th year. When we got to Hogwarts I was head girl and Alaric was head boy. So the first day we consummated our love, back then there was no fidelity spell when one got married because it was a common thing for men to cheat, I got pregnant with Draco and Lucius assumed it was his. I had Draco a few months after graduation and I wanted Alaric to be there but Lucius moved us here and put up wards against Alaric. Alaric got depressed and moved to Germany with his parents. After a few years I was able to send letters to him and keep him alive, just barely, but alive. After that whenever your father went out of the house for business I'd go see Alaric." she explains. "Oh my gods!" I exclaim. "Have you thought of divorce mother?" Draco asks. "No I'll be a social outcast." she says. "I could go to the Daily Prophet, I have Rita Skeeter in my pocket...well my dad does, and we can expose Lucius for the heartless monster he is." I say. "Do you really think I could be with the man I love?" she asks. "Of course mother we won't let him hurt you anymore." Draco reassures his mother. "In fact why don't you stay at my parents' house until after the wedding then you can live in out French home while me and Draco are on our honeymoon. When we get back we can set you up in the guest home in the garden." I say. "Oh thank you Adrienne!" Narcissa says.

I send a potronus to my mother to come to the gardens at once. After waiting a few minutes my mother comes out of the pond in the center of the garden. "Darling, why didn't you just send a letter?" mother asks walking up to us. "Well we just found out something very interesting about Narcissa." I say. "What dear?" mother asks finally looking over at the crying woman. "Lucius is not only, not her mate but he abuses her. He kidnapped her and forced her to marry him." I explain. "I'll kill him myself!" mother cries heading for the house waves forming around her ready to fight. "Mother! We called you here to see if Narcissa could stay with you for a day or 2 and then she'd move into the French home me and Draco would use." I shout to get mother to stop. "Oh of course! I'll go with you into the house to get your clothes." mother says putting an arm around Narcissa. "I'm coming with you!" I shout running up to them. "I'll send a letter to the lawyer." Draco says walking to the owl coup.


	31. Freeing the Elves

**Chapter 31**

We walk through the house quietly to get to Narcissa and Lucius's room. When we get there me and mother go in first so if he is in there we can take care of him. Lucky for him he isn't. We walk Narcissa to her closet and conjure up some chests. We shrink and pack all her clothes, shoes, makeup, hair products, and bathroom necessities. We shrink all the trunks and put them in our pockets. We walk out of room and head towards the front door. "And just where do you think you are going?" we hear Lucius bellow from behind us. We step in front of Narcissa, me turning half veela so I can still talk and mother creating massive waves. Narcissa pushes her way past us. "I'm leaving you Lucius! I don't love you and I never have." she says with her head held high. "What!" he screams. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." she states. "What about the wedding tomorrow?" I remind her. "Well besides that. After the wedding you will never see me in this house again!" she says turning to leave. "You bitch!" Lucius says raising his wand. Before any curse leaves his lips mother drowns him in wave after wave until he is unconscious. "Mistress, where are you going?" Pinky asks running up. "This place is no longer safe for me or my friends or Madam Malfoy. We are leaving for my home. You are welcome to come and can you inform my friends to come to my house and explain Lucius is a danger and they must leave." I inform Pinky. Pinky looks at Lucius's sleeping body with horror filled eyes she runs off at once. "Oh! That reminds me before I am no longer a Malfoy there is something I want to do!" Narcissa exclaims. She snaps her fingers and all the house elves appear. "Hello all. Ignore the masters body he's fine. Now I have called you all here to tell you that you are all free. For those who still wish to serve me you may come with me and you will get paid." she says. About half the elves vanish most of which probably got beaten by Lucius. "We are going to Julia Richards home and in a few days we will go to Adrienne Richards soon-to-be Malfoy." Narcissa says turning and walking out of the house. Half way through the speech my friends had started to decent the stairs. We all leave the house and appearate away. We reach mothers home and Oliver comes running out of the house. "Adrie!" he runs right for me and jumps into my arms. "Hello Oliver!" I say hugging him. "Mummy who are these people?" he asks looking at mother. "This is Narcissa, Adrie's Fiancé's mother. And these are Adrie's friends, Pansy, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, and Hermione." mother says pointing to each of them. "who's the baby Miss Ginny is holding?" he asks trying to take a peek at Daniella. "That's Daniella, Ginny and Blaise's new daughter. "She's cute!" he says poking the baby's nose. Daniella wakes up and grabs Oliver's finger. "Can I hold her?" he asks. Ginny shows Oliver how to hold her and hands Daniella over to her. He walks into the house ignoring everyone and sits down on the couch with Daniella. He just sits there playing with her. "Aww that is so cute!" mother says. "I guess he'll make a good father someday." Pansy says. "Oh I don't want to think about that yet!" mother exclaims fanning herself. We all laugh and bring our stuff to our rooms. "Ginny dear we still have a nursery from Oliver and Adrienne. Would you like to put Daniella in there?" mother asks. "Yes please. Thank you Ma'am." Ginny says. "Oh dearie your like family please call me Julia. That goes for all of you!" mother says after showing us our rooms and Ginny the nursery.


	32. Dinner with the Richards

**Chapter 32**

After Draco shows up it's time for dinner. Dinners at my house are also formal. I decide to pay tribute to my mother's Nymph heritage and wear a navy and aqua blue dress with beading detailing. I guess my brother is thinking the same thing because he is in a sailor's uniform. Draco is in a navy blue silk shirt with silver suit pants. His tie is black and the little handkerchief in his pocket is silver. Mother is in an aqua blue dress that looks like waves are hugging her body. Father is in a matching suit. Ginny is in a plum A-line gown with a slightly corseted bodice and a large bow at the hip with spaghetti straps. Blaise is in a matching suit also. Pansy is in a mint green dress with pop out tulip detailing on the bodice going from the lower right to the upper left and on the skirt on the lower right up to the knee. The bodice is strapless. Hermione is wearing a mermaid dress with a brown velvet skirt and gold satin corset bodice. There is some small gold detailing on the top of the skirt. The bodice is much sexier than Hermione normally wears. Luna is in a pink and green dress with a full skirt and corset. She looks like a walking garden it has so many flowers on it. Oliver is in his Muggle military uniform, hat and all. Finally Daniella is in a fluffy pink silk dress. "Oliver you never wear that?" I say to him remarking his outfit. "Adrienne please we have guests!" he says as if I'm being rude and continues to pull out the high chair for Daniella. We all sit down and begin to eat. "So Mr. Richards what do you do for a living?" Draco asks. "I'm the head of the mystical creature division of the ministry and a CEO of a big company in the muggle world." father says never looking up from his steak. "Devine! We have guests show some respect!" mother reprimands him. He sets his folks and knife down and looks up at us all. "I'm sorry. Because I work 2 jobs I'm hungry and turn into a Neanderthal." he apologizes to appease mother. She smiles at him with a nod and we continue to eat. "What is a see ehhhh ohhhhh?" Blaise asks. "A CEO is the owner of a company. They get paid a lot and are very important." my father explains. "What company? My father is fascinated with Muggle things maybe I have heard him talk about it?" Ginny says. "I own a company called Silver and Gold's Gold and Silver. It's a company that has control over the entire United States and Europe's gold and silver. My Muggle name is Jonathan Gold and my partner is Abby Silver." he says. "Wait your partner is a girl? And she is a CEO too?" Pansy asks shocked. "Yes in the Muggle world it is very common for girls to own businesses too." father states. "That's amazing!" Narcissa exclaims. "Well maybe if your shop takes off you will become a CEO." mother points out to Narcissa. "Oh you have a store?" my father asks loving to talk business no matter how girlie. "Well it isn't open yet but I have ideas." she says. "Well why don't you send me owls when you figure it all out and I can introduce you to investors." he says. "Oh that would be lovely. I plan on having Violet, Pansy's mother, be my partner." she says. "Oh that's great it's always easier with someone to double check the finances." father says. "Father must we talk business at the dinner table?" I ask. "Sorry dear." father says smiling at me. "So Narcissa if you don't mind me asking, after you divorce Lucius do you think you will rush into Alaric's arms?" mother asks with a faraway look. "Well legally I can't say until after the divorce. Lucius can use it against me." she says. "Of course, of course. What was I thinking? Of course you can't say anything." mother says. Just then an elf walks in with a pristine white envelope on a silver tray. He brings it over to Narcissa. "Oh I'm sorry but I must open this it is from the lawyer." she says ripping open it and taking out the letter. "Oh dear!" she exclaims after reading it over. "What's the matter?" mother asks. "The lawyer says he cannot represent me as he is not my lawyer but the family lawyer and will be representing the head of the family, Lucius." she says as a tear runs down her cheek. "Oh my!" mother exclaims grabbing her chest. "I'll represent you!" Hermione says. "How you aren't a lawyer?" Narcissa asks. "My Aunt is a very famous lawyer in the Muggle world and every summer I help her on cases. I know all I need to." she says. "Oh thank you dear!" Narcissa says jumping up and hugging Hermione. "Of course we will need to get some legal papers from your house though." Hermione says. "Yes we can get it during the wedding reception." Narcissa says starting to stop crying. "This is fantastic! Please excuse me I must send a letter to some people." she says getting up and leaving the room. "Well I think I need some sleep and Daniella needs to go to sleep too." Ginny says getting up and heading towards the high chair. "I'll take her up!" Oliver says jumping up and taking Daniella out of her seat. "Um ok she likes to be sung to though." Ginny says. "Oh Oliver has a great voice. He sings whenever Adrienne plays the piano." mother says. "Adrie you never told me you could play the piano!" Draco says shocked. "Yes well it never came up." I say blushing. "Oh that would be a wonderful way to put Daniella to sleep!" mother says clapping her hands. We walk into the music room and I go over to the piano and Oliver comes and stands next to me holding Daniella. I start playing and Oliver started to sing:

Oliver: Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue

And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Me: Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Oliver: Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow

Why then, oh why can't I?

Both: If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow

Why, oh why

Me: Can't I?

When we finish I look up and see pride in mother and father's eyes and a tear running down Draco's cheek. "That was beautiful!" Ginny whispers taking Daniella from Oliver. She leaves with Daniella in her arms and Blaise's arm around her. "What song is that? I've never heard it before." Narcissa asks. "It's a Muggle lullaby from a movie which is like moving pictures only it tells a story." mother responds. "That's interesting." Pansy says. "Yes well I think now it's time for bed since tomorrow is my wedding and I want to be fully rested for it." I say getting up and taking Draco's hand about to lead him out the room. "Young lady where do you think you are going?" father says with his hands on his hips. "To my room." I say. "Not with him you aren't!" father shouts. "But dad! Ginny and Blaise get to sleep in the same bed!" I point out. "Yes and they have a child together!" he states loudly. "Mom!" I say turning to mother. "Now Devine she is getting married to him tomorrow." mother starts. "Yes and they will have the rest of their life to sleep together!" father reasons. Things are now getting awkward so all my friends sneak out. "Dear our daughter has been through so much. Let her be with the man who loves and cherishes her above all else." she says putting a hand on fathers arm. "Fine! But I'm putting a charm on the room so they can't do anything but sleep!" he pouts. Me and Draco walk to my room and go to sleep anticipating tomorrow and what it will bring.


	33. The Wedding Day

**Chapter 33**

When I wake up Draco has his arms wrapped around me tight being protective. "Draco honey it's time to wake up and go to your house to get ready." I say lightly shaking him. He groans and turns over. I laugh at him and go over to the window and open the curtains. "Ugh! Adrie why!" Draco complains putting his arm over his eyes. "Draco! Get up our wedding is in 5 hours! We need to go to your house to get ready!" I shout getting impatient. He groans as he gets out of bed heading for the bathroom. He comes out a few minutes later fresh and clean. "Draco we have to go now!" I shout. "I don't see why it's not going to take that long to get ready." Draco grumbles. "it will take me that long! Now let's get our friends and go!" I say grabbing the dress bag and all my accessories. We go out in the hall to see all my friends, Narcissa and my family waiting for us. "Ready?" mother asks. "As I'll ever be." I say taking Draco's hand. He visibly relaxes. We head to the Floo Room. It has fireplaces connected to almost everywhere. Everyone steps in and shouts Malfoy Manor until it's only me and Draco left. "I love you." I say kissing his check and doing the same as those before me. After I come out Draco is right behind me almost falling on me. "Sorry Dear." he says straightening himself and me. "Ok the girls will be changing in the East Wing Changing Room and the boys in the West Wing Changing Room. I have instructed the other boys to meet you there." Narcissa says pointing the boys towards the west wing. My mother, Narcissa, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Daniella and I go to the oversized changing room. One wall is covered in floor to ceiling mirrors, while another is covered in makeup/hair styling stations. We hang our dresses up on a rack and put on these big white fluffy bathrobes. We head to the hair and makeup stations first, each taking a seat while house elves who decided to stay with Narcissa do our hair. My hair is put into a side ponytail with messy curls and a few strands framing my face. There is a small braid on the same side as the ponytail, going into the ponytail that is charmed to be green and silver. Mimsy the elf puts the flower I bought for us in my hair holding the ponytail in place. Since Pansy's hair is shorter all that can be done is to part her hair to the side and make it wavy clipping her bangs back with the same flower clip. Tipsy makes her bangs green. Loopy take Hermione's hair and makes two long braids and wraps them around her head like a crown. Taking one of the strands in the braid and making it green. Loopy adds a row of the flowers behind the braid to really look like a crown. Luna's hair is curled with a large poof on the top of her head dyed green with the flowers holding the poof in place. Ginny's hair is curled and put in a French braid down her back with a strand of hair wrapped around the ponytail holder to hide it. Her bangs and lose and to the side. Both her bangs and the strand around the ponytail are silver and the mini flowers are pinned in her hair to hold in flyaways. Mother simply let's her hair cascade down her back in curls. Narcissa has her hair up in a beehive style with a few strands framing her face. Next we do our makeup. I have pink eye shadow with a small amount of blush and same gold-ish pink lipstick. Ginny's make up is similar to mine only a little lighter. Pansy being Pansy has on black eye shadow and red lipstick. Hermione wears brown eye shadow and some clear lip gloss. Luna has on glitter, nothing else just glitter covering her face. Mother has on blue eye shadow and pink lipstick. Narcissa has white eye shadow and red lipstick. Mother slips on a turquoise and blue gown that looks like bubbling water. Narcissa has on a 3/4 sleeve, V-neck, empire waist, navy blue chiffon floor length dress with 2 slits up the front to the top of the thighs. The girls help me into my wedding dress before putting their dresses on. Ginny puts her dress on and it's too large for her. "Oh darling don't worry we can fix that." mother reassures an upset Ginny. Narcissa points her wand at Ginny and shrinks the dress to fit her. "Oh thank you Narcissa!" Ginny says hugging her. "You're very welcome dear." Narcissa says finally getting used to being hugged by people other than Draco. The rest of the girls put on their dresses and Ginny puts Daniella in a dress matching the Bridesmaids with matching bonnet. There is a knock at the door. Narcissa goes over and opens the door. "Aie!" my little cousins, Abrielle and Meagan, scream running in and hugging me. "Hi girls!" I say bending down and hugging them. Arella walks in after them with little Iris. "Girls your dresses are on the rack ask Pinky to help you put them on." I say pointing to the rack where Pinky was taking down the dresses. "Arella it's so good to see you!" I say hugging her then kissing Iris on the head. Iris bubbles and giggles reaching for me. I take her from Arella bouncing her on my hip. Narcissa comes up and introduces herself to Arella. "it's so good to meet future family members." Narcissa says going to shake her hand. Arella pulls her into a hug. "It's great to meet you too!" she exclaims in glee. "Aie look how pretty we look!" Meagan says spinning in a sloppy circle and almost falling down. "My you girls are the prettiest girls in the world!" I say. "Adrienne, it's almost time to go." mother says. "Ok well I was just sent to deliver the little flower girls." Arella says taking back Iris and leaving. "Ready girls it's time to line up." I say corralling Meagan and Abrielle.

They line up at the door and wait for Narcissa to leave before it is our turn. Mother takes the girls and tells them to start walking up the aisle and stand up front. They begin walking up the aisle as Oliver comes up to take his turn down the aisle looking stunningly handsome. "Adrie you look beautiful." he says not taking his eyes off Daniella. "Thank you Oliver." I say chuckling. He walks down the aisle next. Luna lines up next to Harry to walk down the aisle next. "I hope the Gnarlolas are under your skirt giving you luck." Luna says before Harry escort her down the aisle the rest of the girls burst out laughing. Pansy lines up with Ron. "Gee Pansy you look good again." Ron says. "You're an idiot Ronald," Pansy says shaking her head, "But a hot idiot." she adds. They walk down the aisle, Ron with a confused look on his face. Hermione lines up next to Theo. "you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life." he says kissing her check causing her to walk blushing the entire way down the aisle. "That is sickly sweet." Ginny says sticking her tongue out before giving me a smile and walking down the aisle alone since Blaise is already at the alter being the best man. Then the wedding march starts and it's my turn to walk down the aisle with my dad. Everyone is standing and I hear a few gasps. All I can focus on is Draco in his silver suit with green vest and tie. He is only looking at me. It's as if we are in our own little world and nothing else matters. Before I realize it, I'm at the alter and my dad is handing me over to Draco. "You look ravishing." Draco whispers to me before turning to the official. "Folks we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." the official states. "I object to this disobedient girl to marry my servant!" says someone from the back. Gasps are heard and we turn to see Voldemort and Bellatrix laughing in the back. "I am no servant of yours!" Draco yells in anger. "No? That's too bad now you must both die. Thank you Lucius for inviting me this has been very enlightening." Voldemort says. "You are very welcome my lord." Lucius says with a bow. "I am very disappointed that a pureblood had a child with a blood traitor." Voldemort says pointing his wand at Daniella.


	34. Getting Rid of Dark Magic

**Chapter 34**

"Rrrrraaaawwwwrrrr!" something screeches. I look over and see that Oliver has turned into full veela 7 years before he is supposed to. He launches across the room and jumps in front of Daniella and Ginny blocking the spell. It hits him in the back as he grabs Daniella and hides her under his veela body. Cameras are flashing as this goes down. I see red, I snap; I step out of Draco's shadow. "YOU!" I yell pointing to Voldemort. "I am sick and tired of things not going as planned! I have lost a child! I have lost my power! My Mother-in-law is hurt! You just hurt my little brother! And now you are interrupting my wedding!" I screech. "You will bow to our lord!" Lucius says pointing his wand at me. "If you do that Lucius I swear I will kill you!" Narcissa says standing up. "Shut up you whore." Lucius says with a sneer. All of a sudden there is a bright light surrounding me. "Adrie!" Draco yells. I start to float in the air. I come back down and as I check myself over I notice I have my white fluffy wings back and they are even longer. The entire room gasps. "Ohhh such power!" Voldemort says sniffing the air. "Enough!" I say pushing my hands out towards him. He goes flying into a tree in the garden. Vines come up from the ground and hold him in place. "How dare you!" Bellatrix says coming at me with a knife. I do the same thing to her. I turn and walk back up to the altar to Draco who is just beaming. "Continue Official." I say my wings still in place. I look down and notice my dress now has diamonds around the neckline. "yes well um...do you Draco Alhmanic Malfoy take Adrienne Nicole Richards to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" the Official asks. "I do." Draco says tears forming in both our eyes. "and do you Adrienne Nicole Richards take Draco Alhmanic Malfoy as your lawfully wedded husbands, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?" he asks again. "I do." I say. "Then by the power vested in my by the Gods and the minister of magic, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." the Official says as he wraps a ribbon around our joined hands and taps it with his wand. The ribbon glows and turns into our silver wedding bands. We kiss and walk back down the aisle. Everyone claps.

Before we go inside I go over to Voldemort. "I will kill you!" he roars. I put my hands on his head. "What are you doing?!" he shrieks. A blue light glows from out of my hand and into his head. Gold light starts to glow out of his eyes and engulfs us. When the light reseeds I look up and see Tom Riddle, human, not snake like at all. His brown wavy hair has a few streaks of grey in it. "Thank you." he says with a smile as I let him down from the tree. "What have you done to my lord?!" Bellatrix shrieks. "Bella I am no Lord. I never was." Tom says in a calming voice. I go over to Bellatrix and do the same thing. When the light dies down her hair is in tamed curls in an elegant up do. Her face is no longer pale and hallowed. Her eyes are bright. "Oh my Gods! Bella?" Andromeda says coming up to sister. "Andy!" Bella cries hugging her. Narcissa runs up to her sisters and joins her in a hug. "Oh My Gods!" Bella cries looking at her arm, where the dark mark used to be, was now smooth and mark less. Tom looks at his arm and the mark is gone. "No!" Lucius screams his mark gone too. "What happened?" a reporter ask. "The dark mark was just dark magic. I removed all traces of dark magic in their bodies." I say. "Are all of death eater's dark magic gone?" asks another reporter. "No just their Dark Mark which is the start to getting better." I say. "So if we capture the death eaters can you fix them to fit in society again?" asks the first reporter. "Yes but I would like to go on my honeymoon!" I say with a laugh starting to walk inside with Draco. "Miss Richards!" Tom says running up to me. "Yes Mr. Riddle?" I respond. "Thank you." he says. "You are welcome, although you still must pay for your crimes." I say. "I will gladly pay for my crimes." he says taking Bellatrix's hand.

I turn around and calmly walk over to my mother crying over Oliver's bloody body. He has turned back into his human form still protecting a crying Daniella. She keeps hitting his face with her tiny hand the way babies do. Ginny picks up Daniella and hugs her close. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Richards." Ginny says a tear running down her cheek. I wave my hand and his shirt and jacket are gone. There is a large D shaped cut covering his back blood dripping off his body. I scan my hands over his body barely touching him, sewing him up as my hands pass over him. After I finish sewing him up I turn him over. He has a blank look on his face, one lone tear on his check. I kiss the tear off his check and he shudders a breath. "Oh my gods! Oliver!" mother says hugging him. "Owwww mother!" he cries in pain. "Oh! Sorry!" she exclaims checking him over. "Thank you Oliver!" Ginny says crying again. Daniella reaches for Oliver. He takes her in his arm cooing at her. "Adrie dear maybe we should skip the reception you look tired." he says guiding me inside. "Ok." I say nodding my head. "May I have everyone's attention?!" Draco shouts. Everyone turns to look at him. "The ordeals of what happened today have exhausted my wife. We are going to our honeymoon early but everyone may enjoy the reception my mother has put together." he says taking me inside and too the Floo to our surprise honeymoon.


	35. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

We arrive in a small cottage, though it looks more like a hut. It is exceedingly hot in the room. "Where are we?" I ask. "We are in Brazil." Draco says extending his arms to show off the room. It's beautifully decorated. We are in what seems to be the bedroom. It has a large white silk bed with a canopy over it, large French cottage doors opening up onto the beach, and about 5 fans in the room to cool us off. I go lie down on the cool sheets. I fall asleep right away. After what feels like a few minutes I feel a cold hand shaking me awake. "Adrie you have been asleep all day. I made dinner for us." Draco says with a proud smile. "That's nice honey." I say nervously. "Well I had some assistance but mostly by myself." he says bashfully. "I'm sure it's wonderful." I say. He takes my hand and leads me out the French door, which goes out to a wraparound porch. On the porch is a small table for 2 with candle lights and the stars as the only lighting. The plates are covered so I can't see what is for dinner. I sit down and he lifts the lids. On the plates is the most delicious looking pasta in the world. With a cheese covering the pasta my mouth starts to water. "Dig in." he says. We eat the meal and then the plates disappear and a new plate in the center of the table appears. On the plate are chocolate covered strawberries and 2 glasses of champagne. "To our future as husband and wife." Draco toasts to me. We start to feed each other the strawberries our fingers being licked by each other. When we finish eating Draco comes around to my side of the table with a fire in his eyes. He pulls me up and close to his body. "You have never looked more beautiful than today." he says before his mouth is crashing down on mine. His body is radiating heat pulling me as close as possible. We finally pull away for air but he continues kissing my neck and shoulder. He slips the dress from my shoulders and to the floor. He sees that I have no bra on and attacks my breast with his mouth. He rolls and nips and my nipples until they are hard, my hands tangled in his hair. I can't take anymore and pull his face back up to mine. "In Me. NOW!" I say with such urgency. His shirt is already on the floor and his pants are down. He picks me up and places me on the railing. He rips my panties off and pulls his boxers down. I gasp, his penis is larger than I remember, standing out proud. He pulls me close and thrusts into me as hard as he can, catching my cry with his mouth. He thrusts into me with abandon. I am screaming in pleasure. "So tight! Feels good! Oh Gods!" he screams nonsense. I scream in orgasm and he shortly follows thrusting in a few more times, spilling his seed in me. "You are the most amazing person in the world." he tells me picking up my limp body and carrying me to bed.


End file.
